Newcomers
by Tallacus
Summary: A pair of newcomer dragons from a diferent species arrive in Alagaessia in serach of a new home to raise a family. Only to be forced to choose to join Galbatorix or Eragon'side. Rated for some graphic images.
1. homebound

They flew into the night and day, neither stopping for rest nor for food and drink, pulled by instinct to find a new home. His mate was panting more heavily then he was, and her wing beats were slowing drastically.   
_I grow tired Promoneius, I pray we find our new home soon,_ she said to him.

_I hope so too my dear Amithya._ Promoneius replied to the grey dragoness to his side.

_If worse comes to worse I will fly underneath you and you could rest on my back_.

_You may not need to Promo, look ahead! _

Promoneius looked forward as if they're prayers had just been answered a mountainous peak pierced through the clouds.

_Praise the Master,_ Amithya said relieved. She put on a sudden burst of speed and Promoneius pursued.

Amithya flew around the peak that Promoneius thought he had lost her only to be spooked when she reappeared behind him.

_Come my dear, I thought I have given myself to a fiercer dragon then that, _she saidlaughing. Promoneius snorted.

_Give me another male who seeks to take you as his mate, and I will show you just how fierce I am. _

Amithya landed on a ledge as Promoneius joined her she said, _that's the dragon I swore myself too I never really doubted you my dear I was only playing_. She nuzzled him and he returned the gesture both of them purring.

Amithya surveyed their surroundings as she let out a draconic sigh.

_This would be perfect if there was a cave here for us to make a new lair. _

Promoneius looked around. A pile of rocks lay spilled out to the left.

_You don't suppose there is something buried underneath that pile of rubble_, he said.

Promoneius began digging through the pile of rocks and mud as Amithya joined him.

_If it means a new home then this would be worth it_, she told him.

The pair worked diligently despite their fatigue. Propelled by a revitalized hope that they might have the home they are searching for if only they removed this rocky pile. Suddenly Promoneius's talons pierced the mountainside.

_It's certainly a hole in the wall on the other side_, he proclaimed. They cleared away the pile and found a cave but not one to their liking. Amithya checked inside.

_There's barely room for one and a half of a dragon and the roof is no taller then a young drake and it just gets narrower the further along it goes. It won't be able to support us, let alone allow us to raise a family. _

_Do you think the cave is sturdy enough though_? Asked Promoneius.

_It most certainly is, no signs of cracks or erosions_. Amithya knew where her mate was going for.

_Oh no, I cant not with out you my dear_.

_Amithya I'll be fine, it's my duty and honor to keep you sheltered and well feed now please go back inside of it I'll keep watch out here besides you. _

_I rather be out here with you shielded by one of your wings._

_Amithya, we have been flying for several days now, its time for us to rest, but please my main concern is and will always be you so can you please take roost inside_?

_Very well, I'll do it for you_, she said and reluctantly and went into the cave tail first the low ceiling of the cavern made her bend low to the ground. She curled her tail around herself as it went as far as it will go. The many membranes that ran along it scraped the walls and her side. Only her nostrils on up were left exposed.

_Its cramp in here, _she said._ If it weren't for my trust in you I would not went along with this._

Promoneius lay his head adjacent to hers.

_If it helps I could tuck my head in there with you._

_That would be lovely, yes please do_.

Promoneius squirmed his head in mindful of the fangs that hung from his jaw. Pivoting his head he settled on top of his mate's shoulders as his horns scraped against the cave's ceiling. Amithya extended her neck so she came up to his breast.

_Tomorrow we will go hunting. Surely this new land would offer some new kind of prey_.

_Food would be wonderful_, hummed Amithya. _Though I do hope that the food here is better then the lodging_.

_I hope so too, sleep well my beloved. _

_As with you my beloved_, Amithya said.

Promoneius had a dream that night. He dreamt he was back home with his family and the other dragons that call themselves the Dragons of Sharoom after their former leader and teacher. Amithya was besides him to his left with her parents and to his right his sister Ginialt who was gray just like his mate but she had a length of fur green tip fur running along her neck. She was there with her mate Errovax a black dragon who bared the marks of many fights especially a gash along his right eye that in one private moment his sister revealed to him that was his physically most attractive feature. Both he and Gilniat had announced to their parents that they were going off to find their own place in the world instead of remain at the colony as some of the dragons would do from time to time.

_Always remember the values that we dragons of Sharoom hold dear, and when you have hatchlings of your own, teach it to them well as we have taught you my children_, said their father Amlute, a mighty golden dragon with piercing blue eyes and multicolored wing tips.

_Know that as your parents we always have held great pride for you two_, spoke their mother Nace, a green dragoness with black stripes and golden eye and jungle green wings.

_We have taught you all well, your instincts will do the rest. _

Suddenly the dream had ended.

Promoneius awoke to the subtle sounds of Amithya's breathing, her warm breath against his chest. He lay where he was at occasionally drifting in and out of consciousness, taking pleasure that he was with his mate the only dragoness he would spend his long life with. He sighed as he shifted his head opposite from where it was and decided to wait till Amithya woke up. Thinking about the coming day occupied his thoughts if they would be able to find a reliable food source big enough to support their family they plan to have soon. It has been five days since they last took food and drink and their bodies could no longer wait.

Where they were exactly was unknown to either of them. On occasions those dragons that did return to the colony of their birth did speak of many wondrous things they have seen. To Promoneius and Amithya this was their first time away from home. Their young adult days spent in the known reaches of their colony's land where they like Gilniat and Errovax had spent their time in the courting stages of their relationship. They wont be fully and permanently bonded as mates until they had taken their first nuptial flight.

_Promoneius_, called Amithya twisting her head to see if he was awake.

_Yes my dear. _

_Oh I am sorry I thought you were already awake. _

_I am, what is it you need of me my precious. _

_I am famished shall we go scouting to see if this land offers anything to eat. _

_At once my dear. _

Promoneius pulled out his head from the cramp cave his horns scarping loudly against the limestone ceiling and occasion would have to pivot his head to maneuver along the jagged surface. Once he was free Amithya pulled herself out and joined her mate on the ledge as they together spread out their wings to welcome the morning sun.

_It was mid morning when we found this place, we must have slept for at least a day, I feel certainly refreshed do you. _

_Aye_, Amithya said as she nuzzled her mate's neck purring. Promoneius wrapped his neck around hers purring as well. They held the embrace for a while.

_Lets go hunting!_ Amithya said eagerly breaking the embrace. _Before our stomachs begin to purr as well. _

_Aye lets indeed,_ agreed Promoneius.

Front talons held onto the ledge as powerful back legs shot them into the air at a thirty- degree angle before they came plummeting down the mountainside opening their wings when they cleared the cloud cover to be lifted up in the updraft. Their eyes began the immediate scan for prey.

_There! Cows!_ Screamed Amithya like an excited hatchling.

The herd animals were lazily grazing on the morning due. She put on more speed flying into the herd, terrifying the cattle sending them into a panic as she snatched up a young bull in her fore paws and carried it into the air overpowered by hunger or merely wanting to shut it up from its hollering she bit its head off gore splashing back down below.

Promoneius skidded to a halt as he landed in front of the herd and lashed out his neck to grab a cow and crushing its rib cage as he took off again.

In mid flight he dropped the corpse from his jaw and caught it in his fore paws as he rose to meet Amithya who was gorging herself in flight. That's when he saw it, houses, fields and roads spread out in front of them. Man.

_Amithya, look. _

The gray dragoness look up from her gorging and dropped what little the remains of her kill to the ground below.

_What? Oh no! No, no, no! _

She looked to her mate in disbelief.

_You mean to say those cows were own by them not like the one that roamed freely where we come from? My dear, what have we done? _

_What's done is done, come let's get out of here before we are seen some more. We could eat the one I have. Humans would probably don't mind us taking just two and wouldn't notice. _

He flew off into the west with Amithya right besides him. She flew in silence contemplating what she had just done.

_My dear,_ Promoneius said breaking the silence.

_What we did any famished dragon would have done. Even ones of our upbringing._

She looked at him mildly.

_I know, its just not faire at times that they have to rule the world. Why should they? _

_It's their divine right, you know that._

_Aye, I know. _

Promoneius looked below them to see a clearing surrounded by forest with a waterfall.

_Lets head down there to eat this cow; _he dived down to the earth with Amithya trailing behind him. When they touch ground their eyes were drawn to a magnificent site in front of them. A large cave entrance that was three dragon lengths long and two lengths high was there before them.

Amithya charged up the hill to it.

_It's amazing,_ she proclaimed. _Not as good as the ones we were raised in but its most certainly better then one we recently slept in_.

Promoneius picked up the cow he had dropped in amazement and joined his beloved who was using her body to pace out how deep the cave was.

_It's about four and half dragons lengths, but non-the less it's perfect! _

_He put the cow corpse then and began inspecting the integrity of the cave. _

_I concur, there's no damage here, even if it was this close to the waterfall I expect some cracks but there is none. _

Promoneius look to her.

_Shall we declare this our new home? _

_Yes, most certainly. I already picked out the spot where I would give birth too. _

_Really? Well then the mother to be will need all the energy she could get._

He picked up the cow and shoved it up to her lips. She took a polite nibble but Promoneius shoved it up further up snout.

_You eat the rest, _she insisted.

_No, you eat it don't make me cram it down your gullet like a mother would do to her hatchling._

_How ironic_, Amithya conceded and ate only half of the cow she then implied Promoneius to eat the remains that he did. After quenching their thirst from the falls they curled up with each other in their new home. This time Amithya got her wish for Promoneius draped one of his wings over her as she tucked her snout into his chest as he laid his neck over hers.

_Praise the Master we had found this new home_, Amithya said yawning.

_Agree_, came Promoneius.


	2. Grievences and lust

**AN**: Graphic warning here; lets just say it has to deal with a frisky male dragon. I apologize for putting it in, you may flame me for it I understand.

……………………………………………………………………………..

The town of Therinsford was in an uproar that night. People from the outlaying farms especially the farmer who suffered the lost of two of his cattle were competing for a chance to speak to local captain of the guards that night at the local inn.

"The king first taxes us till we are on the brink of starvation and now he unleashes his beasts upon the land", the farmer cried out. "My cows are so spooked now for now on they will only give sour milk".

Sadly he was the only one with the eligible complaint. Other people started to speak of death and destruction that dragons did not do as well as other outrageous claims.

"People, people please", the captain shouted over the yells of the citizens of Therinsford.

When the meeting finally came to order he spoke.

"I assure you that the sightings are true-"

"Of course they are true; everyone in the whole town could see them!"

"Sir please", the captain said calming the old man in front of him.

"I will send a missive to my superiors in the capital, who will see to it that the king himself gets the message".

"Like that would solve anything! For all we know the king sent those dragons himself!"

"The beasts were seen heading into the spine, why don't you do something about it".

This led to an all out war as the people tried again to out voice their concerns this time they were more outrageous.

The captain later that night had sent out his message to his superiors to the capital. Once Galbatorix had heard the news he was eager to investigate.

"Guards, bring in my protégé, Murtagh".

The guards escorted the young rider in.

"What did you send for me this time"? The rider practically spat.

Galbatorix took a casual drink from his wine glass.

"I need you for a special task my young ward"

"Who do you want me to murder this time?"

"No one actually", the king got up and stalk up to Murtagh. "We may not need your brother's dragon anymore if such things happen to be true. "

"What do you mean"?

"A pair of dragons have been seen out by the fields of Therinsford they retreated into the Spine, take Thorn and investigate this sighting. It might just be a mated pair, if so try to persuade them to join us and if they don't you know what to do with them."

He looked over to Murtagh who was still standing there.

"Well go do it, go do it now!"

……………………………………………………………..

Promoneius and Amithya relished their first morning at their new home together. It was utterly perfect for them. Promoneius took in Amithya's soothing scent which was now stronger either she was regaining her lost strength from the long flight or she would be almost ready for the nuptial flight. Amithya looked about in their new home.

_You know, the only complaint I may have about this place is that it's too low to the ground not high up out of the place of wingless creatures. But that's why I have my mate to protect me. _

She turned around on her back and nuzzled Promoneius under the chin where the venom glands would be both of them purring.

_Nothing would get past me to harm you my dear and our future offspring. To my dying breath I will protect you. _

The two of them engage in play more common to hatchlings then adult dragons. The playful maw dueling soon turned into something more as Promoneius in his excitement of the play mounted Amithya. She whipped her neck around and bit her mate above the clavicle not as play but in her self defense. Promoneius pulled him self free of his mate's grip not with out Amithya taking a piece of his neck.

He retreated as far back into the cave as he could. Amithya got up growling, hissing, as she took her defensive stance and stalked towards her cowering mate who retreated to the very back of the cave. He bowed his head in shame blood flowing down his chest from her bite marks. Amithya crouched low her tail swinging in the air agitated. Promoneius tucked his head into his wings, Amithya might dispatch him now if she had wish she had every right to do so.

_Look at yourself, an utter disgrace!_ Her voice had gone dark and she sat on her hunches glaring at him

_Are you an honorable dragon of trust or a lustful drake that would violate me? _

Promoneius did not answer her.

_Answer me you vile wyrm! _

_I am a dragon who had forgotten who he was_; Promoneius said slowing taking his head out of his wing. _And for that my beloved I am sorry_.

He bowed before her his wings outspread as far as they would go in the dragon submissive gesture.

_I am sorry, forgive me my dear Amithya. _

Amithya still snarled at him when he looked up to her. She let out a loud snort.

_I grow hungry, go and fetch me some food like a true dragon would do for his mate, if you really were the dragon that you say you are. _

Promoneius got up and moved swiftly passed Amithya as soon as he exited the cave he took flight.

Amithya padded to the entrance to see him dematerialized into the horizon. Thinking of what had just happened she slapped her tail on the floor releasing her pent up rage. Feeling better she then retreated to where she sleeping earlier and flop her self down.

_Be foreworn about some males my daughter_, her mother's lesson played through her head._ For until after your nuptial flight they will be only thinking of one thing._

She began to think if her beloved Promoneius was one of those males.

Promoneius flew aimlessly the feeling of guilt stinging him. To be honest mating has always been on his mind ever since he became a mature dragon though his parents had taught him about the dangers of lust and other things.

_Remember the values that we dragons of Sharoom hold dear_, his father's voice ranged through this head.

_I have already violated two of them_, Promoneius had thought taking full responsibility for Amithya's action against the cattle that were own by the humans. He would not only take that but a lot more for her sake. Only three dragonesses at this time of his life were the most dear to him, his mother, sister and mate. Father had always taught him that it was his duty as the male dragon to protect them. One he will gladly honor and die for. This gave him renewed courage to lighten his mood. Yes he will rebuild his honor, it will be a slow process not as fast as loosing it, but it will make him a better dragon cause of it.

He turned back to his attention for hunting for Amithya scanning the forest for prey.

A caribou took flight underneath him and he dived in towards it. He grabbed the beast between his front claws, the creature must have died from fright for it went limp but Promoneius had later found out he severed its spine.

He retraced his flight path and headed back home.

When he returned home it was already dusk the sun casting it last orange rays for the day as it passed underneath the hills of the Spine. The side where the home lair was already cast into darkness a few birds could be heard singing their last songs for the day.

Promoneius stood there at the mouth of the entrance looking at Amithya who was starring back at him. He performed the dragon submissive gesture again towards he.

_I have brought you food my dear,_ he padded inside slowly cautious of her as if they had just met.

He carefully set the caribou at her front paws and then back step several pace.

Amithya brought her snout to sniff the carcass and tore into it savagely. She still retained some of her anger from earlier today Promoneius could tell.

Promoneius took the opposite side of the lair and monitored the entrance for any signs of danger.

_Come and lay besides me_, Amithya said and Promoneius obliged.

She nudged over the remains of the caribou over to him.

_Eat the rest. _

As he began to eat Amithya started to talk.

_Promoneius, when we first met, I knew you were the one for me. I could not explain it for sure, but I believe in fate so I will leave it at that. When I first saw you, you displayed few trophies of your fights and your song was just a melody that had no lyrics bur your voice was uplifting that I had added my own lyrics to it. _

Promoneius halted in his gorging to recall that day. He was never good at poetry but he did have a voice so he sang a melody instead of using the more commonly used verses. (Gilniat his sister later told him that Errovax had a voice like no other.) He highly doubted that any dragoness would pick a male with no lyrics in his song and yet he was here with a gorgeous female that like his voice.

_I remember that day and always will._

_And I will always too. Promoneius what you had done changes everything that I had thought of you. _

That didn't surprise Promoneius one bit.

_What you almost did back there was reckless. I never want our offspring to be the products of pure carnal lust. You know why we dragons put so much emphasis on rituals during nuptials flights. We are ushering new life into this world as we plunge together on our courting dive before trusting one another when to break free. To be honest I too thought a lot about matting. But I guess males think of it differently, I think of the nuptial flight and whom I am with. Before I met you, you know what color the male dragon was always when I would think about the nuptial, he was green with almost the same tint as you and when I saw you it was like a dream come true for me. My faith in such destiny was never as strong as before after that. I do want to have a nuptial fight with you my dear, but only when I am ready to conceive. _

Her words touched Promoneius for he did not eat the remaining scraps. He was lost at what to say to her.

_Maybe I am not the right male for you._

_No you are! You are! _

Amithya slapped her tail for ambience.

_I want you to be the sire of my clutch Promoneius. _

_And I want you to mother my clutch Amithya. If it weren't for you I would probably have to wait a long while before a female would take me as her own beloved. _

She looked down to her front paws.

_I grow weary from today's happenings. You may coddle me if you like, my dear. _

_No Amithya, I rather sleep alone until I have restored the trust you have in me. _

_You're being too modest, what you did was wrong, yes, but I forgive you for that. At least keep me warm with one of your wing. _

Promoneius laid his right wing over her as she tucked in her snout into his chest. Amithya drifted off to sleep while Promoneius stayed watch that night.


	3. Redemption and harsh lessons

**AN:** If you are like my reader, given-insider then you would find this chapter brimming with dragon lore especially in the flash back dream. Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………….

Amithya woke the next morning Promoneius was absent. She got up and stretched, her front claws digging into the ground making deep impressions into the earth. She then padded outside enjoying the crisp morning air and took a drink from the river that poured from the falls.

_He's probably out hunting, that must be it_, she thought to herself. She sat her self at the base of the falls and scanned the horizon for Promoneius her tail brushed against her side like a cat's. It wasn't long until she got tired of waiting and lay herself down on the grass watching a pair of birds courting.

_We are really no different then them_, she thought. The bright colored male bird sang to the petit female and then offered her a gift. She flew away, the male following her.

Amithya chuckled at the sight.

_I have been there_, she said with a lupine grin.

The day soon melted away into dusk. Promoneius still hadn't arrived yet and Amithya began to worry. Has something befallen her beloved? Or did he lost is way? All sorts of scenarios played through her head. She retreated inside the cave as if it protected her from the reality that could have happened. She curled herself up, often times males could take hours if not days on hunting trips as they search for food for their families. That must be it; that must be it!

The beat of wings was a welcoming relief. Every dragon beats its wings at its own unique rhythm and this particular beat belonged to Promoneius. Amithya dashed out of the lair.

Promoneius dropped a moose that he was carrying in his back talons and landed on his hind legs. He dropped the caribou he was carrying in his front talons he had a buck hanging in his mouth as he spat it out on top of the caribou.

Amithya immediately nuzzled him behind the ear.

_I was worried about you,_ she told him instantly. _I was scared for something might have befallen you my dear._

Promoneius looked into her soft golden eyes.

_I am sorry my love, I had left early to gather you a feast. _

_Sometimes, all I need it to be with the dragon I love, _Amithya intensified her nuzzling for emphasis.

Promoneius rubbed his snout along her neck. Together they embraced until darkness engulfed the land. Promoneius broke the embrace.

_Let's take these inside, I want you to eat them all_, he took up the moose corpse in his mouth and carried caribou in his left arm. Amithya picked up the deer and followed him inside.

He waited for Amithya to lie down and piled the moose and the caribou in front of her.

_Eat my dear see what I have gathered for you_.

_Only if you would share it with me, _she replied.

Promoneius took the deer and began to eat it. Amithya dived into the caribou.

Promoneius only ate half of the deer he turned to Amithya and began to groom her along her neck and she purred in pleasure.

_Eat some of the caribou and the moose_, she offered him.

_Nay, that is for you my beloved, I am trying to restore my honor and trust in you. I will abide to your every whim and need. _

Amithya chuckled.

_My mother was right males can be so can bigheaded at times. _

_Oh and what else did the dragoness Ka'rethrea tell you about?_ Asked Promoneius playing along with her.

_Lots of things, while my sire was off hunting she taught my sisters and me all sorts of stuff. Father did too, though I guess if I had a brother he would be spending more time with him. I suspect your parents have taught you well? _

_Oh did they ever, my father was so strict on our beliefs. Every day another pointless lesson, why could he just let me play with my sister like dragons my age back then should._ Promoneius sighed.

Amithya gave him a sympathetic nuzzle behind the ear.

_How do you think we should raise our own clutch?_ She asked him.

_I have vowed to pass on our teachings from Sharoom onto our own offspring. _

Amithya blinked in agreement.

_It's important for all of our kind to know the wisdom that great dragon had taught us._

_You're starting to sound just like my father. _

_That's what I was going for, _Amithya chuckled.

_Though still….lets just wait till we have our own before we decide on the proper why together,_ Promoneius said.

Amithya looked down at the moose. She was only able to eat the whole Caribou and half of the moose.

_Help me finish this and lets retire for the night let the gullet do its thing_, she said to him.

Promoneius and Amithya had picked the remains of the moose and deer clean. Then they cleaned each other barb tongues swapping up blood around the lips. Promoneius had to turn away from her quickly so he could belch.

_Whoa…_

_Pardon_, he turned back to her.

Amithya licked his ear.

_That was nearly close, I could have spat my venom, I am sorry_.

_Good thing too,_ she chuckled.

_I love your laughter my dear, it's so lively so uplifting. _

Amithya smiled.

_You're just saying that because you're my mate. _

_Nay, it's the truth my beloved. _

Amithya laid her head on top of his forepaws. She looked up at the marks she left on her his neck from yesterday just starting to heal. Amithya plaintively licked them.

_I can't believe I had done this to you my love._

_No_, Promoneius got up getting out of range of her nursing tongue.

_It is I who is willing to bear the mark of my past treachery I have committed a great wrong to you my dear. _

_Oh why you males always have to be so dramatic, that's another thing my mother would have said. I have told you yesterday that I have forgiven you now lie down and let me nurse them. _

Promoneius obliged and Amithya continued her healing. When she was done she settled her head into his forepaws trying to ignore the distinguishing scars she had given Promoneius. He performed his end of the nightly routine and found it easy to drift off to sleep with a full stomach.

The cool, screeching, violent mountainous wind torment through his young body savagely. Why did his father lead him out here? Amlute made considerable speed for his son to catch up with him. Young Promoneius who had barely entered Drake hood took shelter among a rock formation that seem to have jutted out of the clouds themselves. Gripping the rock face, scrambling them for purchase, his heart pumping harder now trying to compromise for his panic breathing. Adrenaline occupied his bloodstream.

Amlute saw that his son had taken shelter among the rock and turned back landing on the ledge with ease tucking in his wings he looked up Promoneius wedged between to rocks.

His father waited for him to say the first word.

Amlute blinked.

_Well come on, get your wings open and lets go. _

_I can't. _

_Yes you can! Would you rather coddle up to your mother's belly? Well you can't cause your no longer a hatchling like it or not you're now a Drake son. In another year your glands will be mature enough for you to spit your first fire and you would become an adult dragon. Then your need for a mate will drive you from our home when that happens. You cannot delay the inevitable but be prepared for it. _

The golden dragon that is his sire padded up to him.

_That is what I am preparing you for son. Just like I had to prepare your older brother Azul, Divine Master knows where he be just like I will have to prepare your future brothers if your mother and I have another nuptial flight after you and Nia go off into the world yourselves. _

Promoneius did not answer. Was his mother back home subjecting his sister to a similar lesson? The screeching of the wind was eerie and chilled him to the spirit.

_These winds howl like a dragon in pain,_ he said temporarily changing the subject.

_Why do you think we call them the Pain Winds? It's as good as a name as any I might add. _

_Why do they howl like that? _

_Legend speaks of a mother dragon burdened with her coming clutch as she flew home with her mate only to be strike down by a group of Wyrms. The foul dragon wannabe Wyrms had struck the father hard and fast so he wont be able to protect his mate. Then with her mate dispatched they went after her. She tried to flee her instincts driving her on even though her body was exhausted the Wyrms pursued her endlessly nipping at her, slashing at her sides, scorching her with their flames. But her maternal instincts to flee for the safety of her unborn clutch were so strong she avoided coming to colony for protection. _

_The Wyrms were very clever for that must have what they have planned. Eventually they caught up to her and ripped her belly open to her eggs that hadn't fully harden yet and they plucked each of them out of her as she screamed seeing the children she will never know being ripped out of her. When the deed was done they let her drop to her fate, her dying screams echoing through the mountains. Some say her spirit still haunts this region of airspace and others say something more outrageous. They claim to see a brown dragoness falling to her death her belly ripped open. _

Promoneius hadn't noticed till after Father's story that he was crouching close to the rocks as if they were his parents and he was seeking their comfort.

_What was her name? _

_That's not important, but I do remember it might have been Arveia or something like that. Though that is why I must prepare you son. If you are ever to pass on our blood to the next generation, you must protect your family at all cost. For there is no greater honor then giving you life for someone, or to the ones you love and is willing to die for them. _

_The winds do sound like a dragonesses voice, Promoneius said. _

_Promoneius! _ Father glared at him the winds seem to intensify their howl. _What did I just get through telling you?_

_That as someone carrying the genes of my family I must protect our future generation, for there is great honor in dying for those I care about. _

_The greatest honor there is,_ Father corrected.

_Is that why you brought me here sire? To tell me Arveia's story. _

_That wasn't meant till afterwards, I am going to teach you how to fly in high velocity winds. Something that your instincts can't teach you. The story was for an afterwards fable. Come my drake its time you learn how to fly with these kinds of winds. Don't be afraid. Arveia would allow us to fly in her territory, just be thankful the Divine made you a dragon not a wyrm. _ Amlute chucked at the last statement.


	4. The Duel

**AN: **Out of all the male dragons Thorn is my fave, so my fellow Thorn fans don't hate me for what I do to him in this chapter. Also sorry for the lateness, writer's block and I really wanted to make the fight sequence nice. Hope you like it!

Promoneius was the first to wake the next morning.

_Why am I having these flashbacks? _

He didn't know what they meant, was it something on his conscience?

He decided that there was no time to think of it now; he had a duty to the dragoness sleeping on his paws. The sun had risen in the east and Amithya shifted her head snout into his chest. Her warm breathe tickled Promoneius causing him to rumble making her wake up with a start.

_Morning,_ he said to her grooming her neck.

_Morning,_ she replied as she groomed him behind the left ear.

_Shall I go fetch you something to eat my dear, perhaps I could take a cow from the humans swiftly with out them knowing anyway. _

_Nay, I am not hungry. Neither would I want you stealing cattle from the humans, what would Sharoom say if he was still alive? _

_What would he say, he never took a mate so how could he understand wanting to make her happy? _

Amithya yanked her head back in shock.

_Promoneius! I understand you want to please me, but I still want to live up to our teachings as dragons of Sharoom. _

_I know. _He looked down defeated.

_Promoneius we made a vow to our parents that we will pass on our beliefs to our children._

_Aye, I know that most certainly well hence my father. _

_Let's not speak of this anymore,_ Amithya got up. _Let us go hunting together, I especially want to explore this new land some more. _

Amithya padded outside closely followed by her mate. Her pheromones were getting stronger by the day so he kept a close eye on her incase of rival males seeking to steal her from him.

The beat of wings drew their attention north. A red male dragon appeared and was flying straight towards them. Promoneius instinctive growled and strode up blocking Amithya's view as if shielding her from the other dragon. He spread out his wing and kneeled as if he was preparing to meet this rival he bared his teeth. If dragons had ever been greedy about one thing it was their mates.

The red dragon came to a landing across the river bank and knelt down letting a human of his back. This both shocked Promoneius and Amithya they have been told stories of dragons and human interactions some good most bad. The main reason why Sharoom had taught them to avoid contact with humanity at all cost. If not hold them to the highest regard. The human, a male with dreadlock brown hair and green eyes dismounted his dragon with his sword dangling from his belt as he walked to the end of the riverbank.

_Hail dragons I am dragon rider Murtagh son of Morzan and my dragon partner is Thorn. I have come with a message from my lord Galbatorix, king of Alagaessia. To whom do I address? _

The greeting was formal and polite and if the human was riding a dragon in the first place then that would warrant their trust despite the awkwardness. Promoneius looked to Amithya who blinked her eyes; silently they had agreed that they should return the greeting.

_I am the dragon Promoneius son of Amlute and this is my mate the dragoness Amithya daughter of Ka'rethrea. What is it that you seek from us dragon rider Murtagh?_

_I have a message for you from my lord, king Galbatorix, ruler of Alagaessia. He bids you welcome and ask if you could join him at his palace at the capital. _

_Really? Thou art sure it is not a wish for us to leave your lord's kingdom._

_Nay, if its anything he would like to meet both of you, _Murtagh said.

Promoneius looked back at Amithya.

_I still don't know if they could be trusted, both of them have the air of a deceiver, _said Amithya.

_My mate does not trust in you and if she does not, then neither shall I, _Promoneius told them assertively.

Murtagh and Thorn exchange glances silently.

_I assure you what we speak is the truth and we hope that you humbly accept our lord's invitation,_ Murtagh said.

_Tell me Murtagh, do the dragons of this land, Alagaessia, serve mankind as companions or as servants? _

_They serve as companions and together both dragon and rider serves the people of Alagaessia. _

Promoneius and Amithya had exchanged looks again. Promoneius looked over to the red dragon behind his human partner.

_Is this true dragon Thorn? Do you swear on your family's honor?_

_Aye, every word of it, _the red dragon replied inclining his head.

_Quite noble, compared to some of the stories that we dragons know about how you humans perceive us, all those old negative wives tales. Hence why it what inspired our great leader to base most of his teachings off of from. Where my mate and I come from we have been brought up being taught that serving others less fortunate then you brings great honor. _Promoneius looked to Thorn.

_You and your rider deserve great honor for that Thorn. _

Thorn humbly dipped his head in thanks.

_So if we accept this invitation to see your lord, are we to be recruited to join this alliance between man and dragon. _

_The choice is clearly yours to make, my lord knows better then to force dragons against their will, _Murtagh said.

_He's lying, _Amithya growled.

_My mate still doesn't believe you and I highly regard her wisdom, _Promoneius growled.

_Please I assure you, on my own honor that what I speak of is the truth,_ Murtagh moved towards them. His right hand moved towards the pommel of his sword.

Promoneius's instincts to protect Amithya took over as he put himself to face the man wings and front legs spaced apart. He roared the avian screech echoing of the mountainsides terrifying farm animals miles away. Murtagh shuttered back, hands covering his ears. Even Amithya had retreated back a little bit.

Thorn immediately dove towards Promoneius and tackled him to his left. The crash reverberated through the ground as two males rolled about their talons scraping at each others bellies as they struggled to gain the advantages, maws with fine serrated teeth lashed out trying to grip the other's neck.

Thorn had made a gash under Promoneius's right rib cage but Promoneius used his rear leg to lash out at the red dragon's hindquarters causing him to scream out in more pain then he had caused the dragon beneath him.

Promoneius took this opportunity to reach out and clamp his maw over the other dragon's snout. Thorn wrestled to get his snout free and was able do so only to receive long bloody streaks across his snout. The red dragon stumbled back, blood dripping off of his muzzle. He craned his neck as Promoneius was getting himself up. Amithya roared and charged him but she was to late as Thorn's flame struck Promoneius in the chest. He roared in pain as the flames licked his open wounds cooking his flesh falling to the ground in a mighty heave.

Amithya had Thorn pinned. Jaws open ready to strike the killing blow. She had her wings outspread, using front legs to prop her up on Thorn's body, mouth open and snarling giving them her best battle stance.

Murtagh came up to her, sword drawn.

_You sons of Wyrms! How dare you strike us at our home, _she cursed them.

_Your mate had attacked us first, _Murtagh said.

_He was protecting me! Like any good male would have done for his female! He saw you drawing your sword as a threat. _

_So was Thorn, _countered the dragonrider.

_Your dragon is a dishonorable fighter, he used his flame against my beloved, you are fortunate that I did not kill him now! _

Promoneius moaned. Amithya glanced quickly over to him. Her mate was fighting to stand up, instinct giving him strength to fight on for her. He stood shakily, the burning wounds stabbing him. Amithya released Thorn and returned to his side supporting him with her snout under his jaw still glaring at Thorn and Murtagh. Murtagh uttered something over his dragon they did not understand and Thorn's wounds had miraculously healed. Promoneius and Amithya watched this, both dumbfounded by how Murtagh was able to do such things.

Thorn now fully recovered from his wounds kneeled down to let Murtagh mount him.

_Until next time dragons,_ Murtagh bade them farewell. Thorn took off with Amithya roaring at them as they went.

She helped him back inside the lair. As soon as he was lying down she tended to his wounds.

_You fought for me very well,_ she said to him as she licked clean a gash on his back leg.

_I am very impressed._

Promoneius breathed slightly his body demanded sleep but Amithya's praise lifted his spirit and he wanted to hear more.

_If it weren't for his cheating wyrm ways, I would have sent him flying away like a hatchling wanting to fly, _he said to her.

Amithya gazed softly into his eyes as he looked back.

_I will go fetch us something to eat, _she said.

_No you cant, what if they come back? _

_Then I wont be so kind this time if they do, _she said with a vengeful tone.

_Promoneius, if you were to die, then I would never mate again, I don't want to spend my life mateless not able to have offspring of my own cause the dragon I love the only dragon I would ever give myself to was slain. I want to mother a clutch with you; I have told you that before. _

_So would I, but please I bid you not to go_, he sounded meekly and he hoped it did not tarnish how Amithya saw in him.

_You are right, _she conceded and padded over to him lying herself next to him.

She brought her right paw over him and tucked her wing over his body. As he laid his head onto her other arm. She embraced him like a mother would do to her child.

_It's my turn now,_ she said with good humor.

Promoneius and Amithya slept.


	5. Father in law

Promoneius crouched low as he belly drag his body over to the ridge to peer down at the family, spying on them. The blue mother and one of her three daughters were curled up asleep. The other two sisters were maw dueling.

Promoneius eyed a particular one, the grey who had her weight as her advantage over her petit sister. Amithya was her name; he had remembered her from the times when his parents brought he and his sister to the main lair.

His father and hers were good friends and were leaders of the colony, so were a few other dragons that were the self proclaimed heirs of Sharoom. On occasions the entire colony would gather in the same lair where the great dragon was murdered by his arch nemesis Martoph to discuss which family would have hunting rights to what lands.

A dark silhouette had snuck up on him. Promoneius turned around. Before him loomed a massive black dragon with horns that ran long his head and a dark violet crest with piercing red eyes. The dragon's eyes scowled at him and Promoneius snaked back his neck in a manner of a gulp, fear gripping him as the large triangular snout came up to him nostrils flaring. He had been caught.

_Caught yah, didn't I,_ the black dragon named Ordovar't said a chortle in his throat.

Promoneius was scared straight too frighten to move. Ordovar't was just as big as his father but his posture was meant for intimidation. He snorted Promoneius feeling his hot breath and arched his head back and sat on his hunches. He relaxed his facial expressions into a soft smile but retained his scowling look.

_So tell me young drake, which of my lucky daughters do you wish to court?_ He asked flatly knowing why Promoneius was looking at his family.

Promoneius was going to say something contradictory, he didn't want the embarrassment of admitting he was looking at the dragoness he wish to spend the rest of his life with. Yet here he was, having to deal with his future Father in-law.

_Well son of Amlute who is it? Which of my daughters is the one that I will have to see leave someday as she goes off to spend her life with you? _

Promoneius still didn't answer.

_Scared are you? Come on now, I expect more from a dragon of your blood. _

At this time a curious Amithya and her sister Elcherya came up to where their father had cornered the helpless Promoneius.

_Father, what are you doing?_ Asked a young Amithya.

_This doesn't concern you daughters, go back and stay with your mother and Caleshey. _

The sisters obeyed their father and Promoneius watched them go.

_All right, I grow tired of this now speak! Which of my daughters do you wish to court? _

_Amithya_, he finally spat out.

The drakette turned back to look at the mention of her name.

_Me? Do you really wish to court me Promoneius? _She came up to face him snout to snout.

_Go back to you mother Amithya,_ her father commanded but she hung around him taking in his scent for a while teasing him as if they were mocked mates and left when her father growled at her. She strode away along with her copper sister Elcherya and the two drakettes snickered to each other all the way. Ordovar't turned his attention back to the drake.

_Her? Why her? Of course, one cannot explain such things somehow its destiny that brings us together. _

_I know not either my lord,_ Promoneius said.

_Oh don't start using the formal titles on me just yet,_ Ordovar't shot back. _Come with me, we'll discuss this privately._

For a moment Promoneius considered running but knew that would add further humiliation to being caught so he followed him. The black dragon led the drake to one of the openings of the beehive like main lair of the colony. Odovar't laid himself across he entrance and instructed Promoneius to do the same. They were going to have a long chat and the drake knew it. Ordovar't looked him over, sniffing him, inspecting him.

_So,_ he began. _The son of my best friend wishes to breed with the wildest, most free spirited of my daughters? __Of course I will support a mating between you two, actually it's a dream come true for me. I know your line well, Promoneius, it will honor me to have your father's blood to be added to mine. We both had fought alongside each other in the war with Martoph. _

Promoneius recalled the stories his parents had told their children about the war.

_My father has told me all about it, he said it was my aunt who delivered the killing blow to the false dragon. _

_Aye, Amber was an amazing warrior it's was a shame that she had to leave the colony with her mate. _

_If you bid me to ask you a question my lord, how did you know I was looking at Amithya as my future mate._

Ordovar't snorted.

_Do you play me as some kind of fool Promoneius? _

The drake quickly craned his necked back the bodily gesture for negative.

_I was once your age, I clearly remember my younger days as a drake, and what are you to do when your body is propelling you to look for a mate. I had already told you that I would be honored to have my family's blood combine with your line, but the final decision is up to Amithya to accept you or not. If not, I pray you would turn your attention to my other two daughters. _

Promoneius had thought of the possibility of him having to court Elcherya and Caleshey.

_I hope so too my lord. _

_It shames me to admit that I am upset that we weren't blessed with at least one son in this clutch, if so I would have persuaded him to court your sister. _

_I believe she already has someone in mind that she would like to court her, _Promoneius said.

_Good for her, I hope whoever it is would court her. _

It was dusk and the setting sun was casting an eerie orange glow upon the hillside.

_It is getting late, who escorted you over here? _

_I flew here on my own accord my lord. _

The dragon's eye narrowed on him.

_You? Obviously your father had told you the dangers of flying alone. Even I still watch over my daughters as they hunt together. There are Wyrms about even though your father was the one that had banished them they still occasionally fly in our territorial airspace and if they knew that you were his son they would love to kill you. _

_My father had taught both my sister and I very well my lord. As long as both of us fly together we are safe if not we are never to far to calling our parents if we come into distress, as we hunt together close to home. _

_Though thou have said you have flown here on you own accord and you are lonesome. Impressive and gallant though reckless it was for one's safety. Hmmm…. well I will feel better knowing that my probable son in law would make it home in one piece if he had an escort. _

He turned back inside the main lair.

_Ir'cidal, Ir'cidal! Would you come here please? _

_Coming my liege, _said the red dwarf dragon as he swooped down from his roost an oval crevice in the roof of the lair.

Ir'cidal was one of the oldest dragons in the colony. In the days when Sharoom ruled, Ir'cidal was his personal yes man. Now he's one of the self proclaimed dragons that lead the colony. He was also the weirdest as well for thick tendril like whiskers extruded out of his upper lip and jaw and like his sister his neck supported a plume of white feathers.

_Would you be so kind as to escort the son of Amlute back home Ir'cidal?_ Asked Ordovar't. Ir'cidal bowed.

_I will see to it, come son of Amlute, let us be aloft. _

Promoneius performed the dragon submissive gesture to the black dragon.

_Thank you for your understanding my lord. _

Ordovar't inclined his head.

_Now be gone with you and eat some more, your neck is a bit too thin._

Promoneius told him he would grow to the size of Sharoom by the end of this year. Sharoom being the biggest dragon there ever was know.

_I doubt you will, but at least by then you would have the strength of a fully-grown dragon,_ Ordovar't said.

With their final fare wells the ever patient Ir'cidal flew him home.


	6. Nuptial and Eternal Bond

Amithya was the first to rise the next morning. Promoneius was still sleeping heavily on her forepaws. She looked down at him admiring him for the courageous, devoted loving mate he was to her. Her mother had once warned both she and her sisters about being so quick to choosing the first consorting male to be their mates. Amithya had no regrets; of course there was that one incident a couple of days ago, but she had fixed that swiftly.

_Males,_ she could almost hear her mother's snort. _No matter how great his honor may be, when it comes to you personally my daughters, he will always be thinking out of lust. _

_Mother are you saying that it is better that we should ward off males and go mateless; _she recalled asking her mother that question.

_Most certainly not my dear, what I want you three to know is that as the female, mating is strictly under your authority, he cannot force you, and if he does you may dispatch him. Remember we are just as strong as they are. After your first nuptial the two of you will age gracefully together. _

They have been together nearly a year now and it has been a few months since Amithya presented Promoneius her fruit branch representing her fertility towards him. She going into heat would be immanent by now. She thought of her sisters and how they were doing.

Caleshey last time she had known about her whereabouts was being swarmed by consorting drakes all imploring her to accept their offering and listen to their song and before she had left Elcherya had bestowed her fruit branch to her mate, was she now brooding her own clutch.

The more she had thought of it the more she grew insane as she thought of dark things towards her sisters. Was this how it was like to come into heat for the first time? Or was it some other sort of mental trickery. She needed to cleanse her mind of such things and hunting would do just the trick. The thought about food made her feel energetic, the anticipation of the coming meal. Amithya gently freed her fore paws from under Promoneius's head putting it softly down careful not to wake him.

_I will be back with food my dear, _she whispered to him. He wheezed through the gaps in his teeth in response. Amithya looked back one last time and left for her hunt.

Later the iron smell of blood had awoken him. Promoneius opened his eyes to see a freshly killed buck had been placed right in front of him. He looked to his left to see Amithya licking her talons clean after she had finished her own meal.

_Promo! How are you feeling? _Amithya inquired with a delightful tone as she paused in her grooming thankful that her mate had lived through the night.

Promoneius looked at the dead buck.

_Praise the Master you are alive. I had fetched us some food dear, please I bid you to eat it. _She nuzzled him affectionately. Promoneius couldn't help but let himself purr at the soothing gesture. It reminded him of his mother and sister's embraces. He then ate the buck biting it in half and feasting on the innards, bones and hide. Amithya had let him finish.

_I pray you feel better. _

_I am recovering, though I am well enough to hunt for you,_ Promoneius had said.

Amithya snorted.

_There is no shame in letting the female hunt sometimes for her mate, especially if her mate was injured after fighting so valiantly for her sake, despite it being unorthodox, though not unheard of. _

Promoneius turned away.

_Oh don't you dare start on me on how hunting for you damaged your pride. Promo, Promo! _ Amithya growled in frustration slapping her tail the thud emanating throughout the lair.

_We are bonded to each other and we are both charged with taking care of one another you know that, so why cant I help you when you need it knowing that you will always help me when I am in need, this is a partnership two dragons share, that is why we mate for life. _

Promoneius eyed her but did not turn his head he was still sulking. Amithya sighed and laid her head on top of his. Promoneius pulled disengaged from the clinch, he pulled back his head to meet hers. He nuzzled her on the snout and apologetically licked her ear. Promoneius entwined his head around hers and bringing his left forepaw over her body pulled her closer to him. That's when he had noticed that her scent had changed.

_I assume you have now notice,_ she said in a guilty tone as if ashamed of herself.

_Aye, you are ready to be mated now. So why do I sense there is something wrong? _

_I do not know. I guess after seeing you get hurt yesterday for my sake must have spurred it on, or it might be worry that I would loose you. Yes I am ready, but would you be able to last so long in the nuptial in the state you are in my dear. That is what I am concern about is you. _

_Amithya I am fine I could keep up with you during the flight. After all we had long ago established that we would only give ourselves to each other is that not correct? It is time to make that bond eternal. _

Promoneius got up grunting from the pain of the burns and stood to his full height. Amithya watched as her mate posed for her. He had his wings aligned to his frame partly opened ready to take flight; neck craned back, tail flicked into the air and an impressive scolding look to his expression.

To the dragoness that was his he looked ready to take on any challenge for her and his family. There was the fierce noble dragon that she had seen in him.

_Do the burns pain you my dear_, she asked him.

_They still do, but I will gladly endure greater pain for your sake my dear. _

_If only I was able to do what that Murtagh had done to Thorn I would in a wing beat, just what was it that he did anyway? _

_I believe it was some sort of magic. _

Amithya pulled back her neck in disbelief.

_Come now, you know there is no such thing dear. _

_We know little of this new world we are in so how do we know what it really was, there are stories, legends of such a thing. _

Promoneius padded outside spreading his wings to their full extent. Amithya joined him.

_I am going to go for a quick flight to test myself and get my energy back, when I return we could have our flight together. _

_What if you strain yourself and plummet out of the sky, thus killing yourself! What I am to do then? _

Promoneius glared at her and restrained himself. He sighed; Amithya was just being concerned for his safety just as she would expect him to be.

_I will be fine, _he reiterated.

_Fine take that chance and leave me to worry about you or better yet we could fly now. _

_Are you sure your ready now._

_As I will ever be, it is now or never. _

Amithya shot up into the air with a mighty ferocity. Promonieus opened his wings flapped them once to test them the pain will be worth it and joined Amihtya. He pursued her it being part of the ritual.

Promoneius started to sing out. The verses coming to him instantly as if they were the instinctive ritual songs his father had told him about.

_I of Relcharn's blood of fame_

_Sire of Etrovia, my great granddame sings_

_Mother of Viola, births Nace my dame _

_Mated to Amlute of a warrior's might_

_Fought Martoph the dark and with gallant sight_

His song now complete, Amithya sang hers.

_Descendent of Dregethey's line my sire is_

_Fighter of wyrms, victor of wars_

_To his last dying breath he fought for his mate _

_For his hatchling's future to be safe_

_Because of him I now relate_

Together with one powerful beat of their wings in unison the two dragons vertically shot up to the air. Their front and back legs involuntarily interlocking their talons together. The pair looked into each other's eyes. It was surreal, dejavu; mystical the world could end for all they care. They sung the final verse together.

_Now together we consecrate our love, our line and eternal fate. _

Promoneius shifted his weight on her as Amithya straightened herself at the right moment so they fell to the earth in nearly 180 degrees. Their neck all the way down to their tails entwine in a tight embrace. They became a missile being hurled towards the ground below at breathtaking speeds. The world for the moment had stopped.

The trees below took the brunt of the wake as the two dragons now departed from one another at the last minute. They soared on the wake they had created as they drifted back towards one another. They glided to and fro from each other in figure eights.

They came about flying together looking at nothing else but one another.

_Now we are one_, they sung simultaneously as they headed for home to rest for the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**AN:** I want give credit to E.E. Knight the author of Dragon Champion for giving me the ideas for the ritual song, sorry man, it's in the same rhythm as the one he has his dragon character sing to his mate in the book. Great book, highly recommend it to my fellow dragon enthusiast.


	7. Expecting and New friends

Promoneius lay where he was with his eyes open. He and Amithya were now bonded as a fully mated pair, their first clutch on the way. Amithya was still asleep where she usually was curled up next to him. He wondered if they had successfully conceived if not (though rarely) they would repeat the ritual, as they will for every future nuptial they will have. Promoneius intensified his grip on her, perhaps it was his paternal instincts, the feeling he needed to protect his mate and soon to be offspring; the realization he was now a father. Amithya came to life under his grasp.

_Promoneius,_ she growled at him half in surprise and agitation raising her head up to him. She had a new fierce appearance to her.

He groomed her in an attempt to calm her down, she tolerated it for a while before opening her jaws and snapping at him, he pulled back his head in time. They held their gaze before Promoneius spoke.

_I take it that we are expecting. _

_Yes, _she said flatly. _It still too early to predict how big the clutch will be though. _

_I am sorry for my recent aggressiveness to you my dear my mother had told us during our first pregnancy that such things will happen. _

_It's perfectly understandable. We should celebrate! I will go hunting for you and bring you back the plumpest stag I could get for you. _

_That would be nice my dear, _Amithya said getting up with him.

_I will go hunt for you and the coming eggs; you could stay here._

_You are still injured my mate. _

_I am feeling much better to hunt for you and our coming clutch realizing that I have a family of my own now has given me new strength so please stay here my beloved. _

_You are not the one who will have to be brooding a clutch for eight month! _She shot back at him. She won the argument instantly.

She took off without him and Promoneius followed her. He beat his wings as fast as he could to catch up to her. Coming to her portside she ignored him looking at her, her mind was focusing on scanning for prey. Rustling a deer out of hiding she dived for it only to miss hitting the ground hard instead. Amithya opened her maw and convulsed spitting her flame. The deer dodged the liquid fire and ran harder into the cover of the trees. Amithya let out a roar in anger.

Promoneius landed by her side at a lost of what to say to her or do with her. His parents had told him this would be normal for an expectant female, but the only advice they could give to him personally was to abide to her every whim. The gray dragoness was thrashing through the trees in her rage.

_Amithya, Amithya my dear_.

She glared back at the nonchalant dragon sitting himself on the ground.

_What! _Amithya yelled back at him.

_Can you allow me to get you the food, as it is my duty to you as your mate? I know you want to enjoy your freedom before you have to clutch but please could you allow me to do such things for you? _

Amithya had now calmed down.

_Fine, you may do, as you would like my dear,_ she said to him with her normal demeanor.

_Come with me I will stalk the prey for you; _Promoneius took off with Amithya by his side.

It was not long until he spotted a moose and dropping out of the sky smashing it against the rock shore of a flowing river. He picked up the smashed carcass offered it to Amithya who had landed by his side. She gladly took it and ate it with an intensity of a newborn hatchling. After she was done she whacked her snout against his with her mouth open.

_I am still hungry, _she said to him.

_Then lets go find you some more to eat,_ Promoneius said as he took off Amithya followed.

Promoneius had caught several more prey animals ranging from deer to moose. Finally Amithya's hunger was satisfied.

_I grow tired my dear, lets us return back to our home. _

Amithya lead the way back home with Promoneius on her tail. They unknowingly flew across a road startling a band of merchants, the horses going mad. A sapphire dragoness appeared out from the north and the pair put on speed to get away from her.

They didn't want to have another quarrel with the local dragon population like last time so they inconspicuously tried to avoid her attention but to no luck. The sapphire dragoness continued her pursuit as Amithya and Promoneius tried to loose her but to no use.

Promoneius turned around in an intercept course towards the sapphire dragoness. Meeting her in the air he let out a roar not to challenge but in intimidation to scare her away to leave him and Amithya alone. The dragoness held her ground beating her wings in the same steady motion as Promoneius was doing to stay afloat above. Promoneius could see that she was carrying a human on her back.

_What's this? More treachery? _Promoneius growled.

_Do not fear us friend we come in peace,_ the human riding the dragon had said to him.

_Is that so? We already had one bad encounter with someone of your own kind; he did not prove to be very trustworthy for I bear the trophy from the battle with his dragon. So tell me why I should trust you? _

Amithya joined them hovering besides her mate.

_We could trust them my dear, _she said before the human striding the blue dragoness could say anything. _Come to our home we will discuss this there. _

She took off swiftly before Promoneius had a chance to object, but if her view about these two were good then he would have to respect that.

They arrived back at their home lair. Amithya retreated back inside the cave to rest as Promoneius followed her in he lay his body parallel to hers tucking in his snout so Amithya's scent would be prevalent over the scent of the blue dragoness.

The sapphire dragoness and her rider held a respectable distance from the pair in their home.

_All right human,_ Promoneius said to the man. _Tell us what brings you here, is this meeting to avenge for what I have done to your comrade's dragon because if it is you made a foul choice in coming to fight us. I was merely defending my mate's honor. _

_Comrade? No good dragon, Murtagh and Thorn are sworn enemies of ours. I will explain more about this, but first let me introduce myself. I am Eragon, people call me the shadeslayer and this is my dragon partner Saphira Brightscales. _

The sapphire dragoness bowed her head at the mention of her name.

_I am the dragon Promoneius son of Amlute and this is my mate the dragoness Amithya daughter of Ka'rethrea. And if you two are here to wreak havoc, then I am more prepared to take you both on. _Promoneius raised to an intimidating stance to emphasis his point.

_Dear we could trust them lay down please,_ Amithya turned to Eragon and Saphira as Promoneius returned to her side.

_I apologize Eragon and Saphira, my mate is overprotective of me especially now since we are now a fully mated pair. _

_I bow humbly towards you two for your blessed event; _Saphira said which she had done. Though unfortunately for _myself still wait for my time to mate. _

_Surely there are plenty of unattached males who would wish to court you Saphira, _Amithya had said.

_That is why we have come to explain to you two, for you see you two might be endanger. _

_Danger? If anything would dare threaten my family, they wont succeed. _Promoneius said his voice dark.

Eragon started to explain.

_A thousand years ago the dragons of Alagaessia had thrived until one of the riders of old who is now king of this land, Galbatorix betrayed us for his own selfish gain. He not only killed the wild dragons of this land but other riders so he could make them into his design. We have been fighting him ever since and many were lost in this war so far. _He looked to Saphira.

_Including some people very close to us, such as my mentor and my blood brother who I recently found out I had had been forced to do his bidding. _

_I see,_ Promoneius said. _And do you wish for us to join you in the fight dragonrider Eragon? We already had one bad encounter with one of you riders and your dragons before so why should we trust the likes of you two? _

_Come with us Promoneius and Amithya, with us you think about your coming eggs, _Saphira said.

_I will not force you but if you don't Galbatorix will find someway to conscript you into his service. _

_That may be true but if he does, well, he never have faced a soon to be father dragon that will lay down his life for his family, _Promoneius said standing up again. _I had faced one of his dragons before, that cheating wyrm next time I will finish him. _

Eragon approached closer to examine Promoneius's burns.

_You are lucky you were able to survive such a blow, may I heal them for you as a gesture of my good will. _

_Let him heal you dear, _Amithya said. _Please Eragon do so, I do not want see the one I love suffer so much. _

_Very well you may heal me Eragon but leave you sword with your dragon and come to the center of the field. _

Eragon did so and met Promoneius halfway to the lair. Eragon had laid the palm of his hand on the burns the green dragon watched him vigilantly. Eragon mumbled something incomprehensible thatPromoneius could not understand. Eragon's palm glowed a brilliant blue and Promoneius felt and watched in amazement as the swollen rough skin returned to its previous state. The pain fully dissipated. Promoneius tested his now healed ligament.

_By the Divine, how were you able to this? _

_Magic my good dragon, _Eragon said flatly. _It's_ _the manipulation of the natural flowing energies in all-living things._

_You have my thanks rider Eragon. As for joining you in this war of yours we wish to be left alone and raise our offspring in harmony. I will deal with any threat to my family. _

_As you wish Promoneius, _Eragon returned to Saphira and mounted her.

_I pray we could be friends Promoneius perhaps some day we could show you around our land. You and your mate are a new species of dragon never seen around here before. _

_I hope so too friend. Though this is the first time I have ever really spoken to a human on friendly terms let alone make friends with one. _

_I must get going so long for now you two. I will be back to check on both of you later on, Eragon said. _

_Good luck with your family you two, Amithya you are blessed to be with such a mate,_ Saphira said.

_Promoneius and Amithya wished them both farewell and saw them off. _

_That went well, I am glad we already making friends here, _Amithya had said settling herself to go to sleep.

_Aye, _Promoneius agreed. He nuzzled her and commanded her to rest. The dragons went to sleep.

………………………………………………………………..

**AN**: Sorry it took so long I tried writing this with a decent number of words and in style, but I feel that I am loosing sense of the continuity of the style from the first chapter. Maybe its because its my own characters in this strange new world. Please let me know.


	8. Adolescent Strife and Life Lessons

**AN: **Yes it's another flashback dream here. To be honest I don't know why I am putting these in yet. I love thinking about dragon families that's why. Young Promoneius is growing up and being a teenager can sometimes be a real drag-on. lol

……………………………………………………………………….

The Drake Promoneius stirred out of boredom in his family's lair. His mother and sister were fast asleep and his father was out at the main lair of the colony to negotiate new hunting rights to other lands leaving him with no one to play with or talk too and he was feeling to restless to sleep. He chewed on an old cow bone but he grew tired of it and let the saliva-coated bone drop out of his mouth. He lapped up some of the snowmelt in a pool his father had dug out for the family to drink from. The drake grunted out in frustration dragging his talons on the limestone floor in his rage.

_Promo what is the matter child,_ the green dragoness who was his mother had asked in her maternal tone.

Nace uncurled herself from her sleeping position her tail wrapped protectively around his grey sister Gilniat who had buried her snout into her mother's belly well asleep. Promoneius paid his mother no mind. Purposely ignoring her, playing the sympathy card. Nace called to her son one more time and she still ignored him. Promoneius now expected her to shout out to him in annoyance but instead she let out an all knowing _hmmm_.

_You are now a drake our son, _Nace said to him pride in her voice.

_What's that? _

_That is what a young male dragon is called and that is what you are now son, its your first path to adulthood. In a few years you will become a full-grown dragon and your drive to find a mate will make you leave us. _

_How could you tell mother? _

_A mother's intuition my child that and your father and I went through the same thing with your older brother Azul. _She looked towards her daughter gingerly brushing her snout against Gilniat's frame.

_Eh, what is it mother? _Gilniat asked as she stirred from her sleep.

_Nothing I am just relishing the moment my daughter. _

Gilniat arched her head back in a confused gesture.

_What do you mean by that? What is going on? _

_Mother says I am now a drake sister,_ Promoneius padded up to her. _She says that I am on my way to become a full-grown dragon like father, is that right mother? _

Nace had dipped her head.

_Aye, and that makes you my girl a drakette. _

Gilniat humbly dipped her head in acknowledgement. Nace purred as she nuzzled her and her brother. She let out a sigh. Gilniat worriedly asked her what was wrong.

_You two are no longer hatchlings that I could coddle. At least in the way I use to. _

_We are now mighty dragons! _Exclaimed Promoneius.

_You still have a few more years before that my son. Though that will also mean that your lessons will have to intensify. You will have to spend more time with your father on this, he would teach you proper. _

Promoneius did not like his father's lessons compared to his mother's; father's were more all about the harshness of reality.

_Why? I don't like father's lessons; I like it when you teach us mother. _

_I will be teaching Nia on such things but some things must only be taught by your father my son, _Nace said.

Promoneius slapped his tail in a fit.

_But I want you mother I don't like how father teaches us. _

_Promoneius, you shall have more respect for your father! _Nace had raised her voice then lowered it again when the drake shuddered back.

_I am sorry my drake, but I can't teach you everything, like I said before there are some things that must be exclusively taught from father to son, just like there are some things to be taught to mother and daughter. _

She looked to Gilniat who was tentatively listening the whole time, looking up to meet her mother's gaze she blinked in affirmation. Gilniat got up and nuzzled her sulking brother in order to soothe him. The brother and sister had always have shared a spiritual close relationship towards each other and her gesture brought him a comforting peace.

_Oh brother,_ she said to him sympathetically as she curled her neck around his in a tight embrace.

Promoneius broke away from the embrace looked into his sister's eyes and nuzzled her. He approached his mother and reared up to his hind legs collapsing on the side of his mother's neck. Nace twisted her head to look at him as he looked up to her.

_I am sorry mother. _

Nace flicked out her barbed tongue to reassure her son and spoke to him in a maternal tone.

_Growing up is never easy my child. When you have your own offspring you will find it hard on yourself to let you own eggs go off into the world it will be especially hard for you Nia. Though there is no greater pride in seeing your own clutch going off onto the world. That was how I felt when your two older siblings went off. _

The beat of wings grabbed their attention towards the cave entrance. Amlute had return carrying a cow in his fore claws. Landing he dragged the cow into the family's lair the cow's thick neck in his jaws. The brother and sister went to greet their father.

_Welcome home my beloved how went the negotiations? _Nace asked getting up to nuzzle her life long mate.

The gold dragon released the cow from his grip and returned the gesture to his mate. Their offspring held their appetite patiently until they each gave them father an acknowledging nuzzle and he allowed them to eat. Amlute had settled himself down on the worn earth where he usually slept and Nace curled herself around him grooming him around the ear.

_So tell me how the negotiations went, what land did we get? _

_The Aev'ondra range, _Amlute replied flatly.

_I know its nothing special, but we had to take into consideration of the four newly mated pairs that are expecting their first clutch and give them the prime hunting spots. Some dragons would rather stay in their colony of origin instead of leaving to rove the world like they're suppose too so now we have to accommodate the new families. _

_Perfectly reasonable, though that means we have a several hour flight to get our food and would have to stalk that land for a few days so we could fill our bellies._ Nace turned to the dragonets that were feasting on the cow.

_Speaking of new dragons I think our hatchlings are no longer hatchlings anymore they have reached adolescents. _

Amlute looked to his children with a revived interest.

_So now we have a new set of young dragons now. _

_Mother says I am now a drake father! _Promoneius made a mocked challenging stance.

_Oh another one,_ Amlute chuckled brushing his tongue across his son's snout licking up some of the gore from the cow. Promoneius made attempt to bite his father's tongue but missed.

_Mother says you are going to be teaching me a lot. _

_Aye, a cornucopia of dragon lore you will learn my new drake. _ He looked at his son expectantly.

_Just as I will teach Nia things she needs to learn, _Nace said grooming her daughter when she returned to her mother.

……………………………………………………………………….

Amlute had awoken an irritated Promoneius early the next morning.

_Come your lessons begin this morning my drake, _the golden dragon said to him.

_Now? Father could I not sleep a little more? _Promoneius asked loud enough stirring his mother and sister awake.

_Go with your father son, _Nace insisted.

Promoneius slowly got up to his feet. Gilniat gave him a slight glance from her curled position next to her mother's belly.

_Come now Promo. _Father had slipped his tail underneath him propping him up.

The drake moved on to join his sire his mother gave him an encouraging nudge with her snout on his rump. They met on the ledge of their lair; Amlute had his wings spread ready to go aloft. Promoneius had noticed that he was only a third of the size of his father as he looked up to him. Amlute gave a satisfied snort.

_You have grown much my son, come with me I will explain more to you. _

Amlute went aloft and Promoneius pursued. They arrived at a snow-capped peak much like the other ranges that surrounded them. They had only flown a short while.

_Father why must you teach me and not mother? What can you teach me that mother can't?_ Promoneius immediately quarried.

_Cause my Drake, as a member of this new generation I being a member of dragon kind have a paternal duty that I must instruct you on how to protect your mate and family. Just as it has been passed on from my father and his and many generations before. _

_But what if I never take a mate and never have offspring. _

_You must still know what I am going to teach you. Your mother will be doing the same thing with Nia. During our lessons I will be instructing you on fighting skills, fire wielding that being a big subject that we will be spending a lot of time together and other duties you have as being a male dragon. We are mostly safe here in our colony's territory but the world has never ending dangers you must know about and you will have to protect your future mate and clutch from such things. _

Promoneius let out an annoyed sighed. Amlulte flicked out his tongue at him.

_In the end son you will become a dragon ready to take on the world. _


	9. Cautious Neighbors and Daughters

**AN: **Thanks to all the people who had put this story on their alert list. Though I would appreciate a review from one of you guys, and a special thanks goes out to my devoted reader Given-Insider. Also I don't know how Urgals actually see dragons in their lore so I made those parts up.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was quiet for the rest of the week. Promoneius was busy, as he had set forth with his family duties gathering food for Amithya who would soon be ready to lay their first clutch. The soon to be father dragon was careful to keep out of human sight while he was on his hunting excursions. If the humans had forged some kind of alliance with the dragons of this land then they should tolerate him stalking the wilds and staying clear away from their towns and other settlements. Still he would rather not go beyond the boundaries of their self-proclaimed territory.

Promoneius took a drink from a streambed letting a fish swim into his gapping jaws as he brought his head up to let it slide down his gullet. A smoke trail coming north on the hills had caught his attention. Ever curious of such things he decided to investigate perhaps it was another dragon. He flew above the encampment where odd humanoid like creatures with long horns were going about their business.

A shout went up and everyone had stop to look at him whether he was causing fear or admiration he did not know. Promoneius landed on the outcropping to the left of the settlement. Peering down at the strange humanoids he spoke.

_Fear not for I have not come to raid and pillage your homes if that is what you are thinking, I have merely come to introduce my self. _

Someone was pushing through the crowd that had gathered. A female with a staff adorned with a deer skull had pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered to listen to Promoneius speak. She shrugged off those villagers who were trying to get her to head back into the safety of the village as others came with spear and bow.

"What is it you seek from us flame tongue"? The horned female said.

_I have come under good faith to introduce myself. I am the dragon Promoneius son of Amlute. My mate and I live not far from here. May I ask for yours and what do you call your kind?_

"I am Nar Gu'shal I am the Herndall of this tribe. We go by many names but the men mostly call us Urgals." Gu'shal spoke very clear, an excellent representative for her people.

"Forgive the hunters my dear dragon and some of the eager rams". Promoneius now noticed some of the younger Urgals trying to climb the rocks up to him only to be pulled down by the adults.

"It has been long time before we have seen a dragon in this land again. Have you come to fight in the war against the king"?

_Nay, I have only come with my mate to raise a family. I do not wish to join in someone else's fight. _

"A wise decision, many of our own kind had suffered terrible losses and we-"

Promoneius painfully roared baring his open maw causing the Urgals to shudder back in fear of this sudden expression. He felt a sharp pain being driven up his right calf. An urgal hunter had his spear through him. He would have retaliated but instantly controlled himself he would not strike back unless he wanted the entire village out on a bounty for him and possibly Amithya. The wisps of arrows and spears had filled the air he only gave them a quick glance and dashed away pulling the spearman who had still held on to the shaft of his spear and took off retreating back home.

Amithya was casually gnawing on a moose femur from today's hunt when Promoneius landed in the clearing with wooden quills protruding out of him.

_Promoneius! _ Amithya cried getting up at the bloody sight of her mate. Her hindquarters were swollen with their approaching clutch.

_Who did this to you!_ Her voice was furious.

Promoneius thought out how she should tell her.

_We are not the only inhabitants of this range my dear; _he padded inside their lair.

_Before you loose yourself let me explain._

As Amithya went to work to pull out some of the spears and arrows, Promoneius ignored the pain as he told her about the smoke in the hills the meeting with strange horned humanoids who called themselves Urgals and their matriarch. Eventually telling her about how he was attacked by one of them. Amithya growled in her rage.

_I should have never permitted you to leave. Look at me, I am burden and nearly ready to lay our first clutch and you went and got yourself almost killed! I am starting to think this is not the place we should be rearing up our first brood. Didn't Eragon and Saphira have told us that they know a safe place for us? _

_Aye, but we do not know when they might return. If it's in the best interest of the family then I would ask Eragon to take us to such a place. _

Amithya sighed.

_I really love this place too. Sometimes I wish we had never left the old colony but it was for the good of everyone back home. Less dragons stalking the hunting lands, more food to go around. _

_I feel the same as well my dear maybe someday we might return when we have annexed new blood to our line. _Promoneius had laid his neck over hers but she shrugged him off to finish her healing cleaning up his wounds as soon as she pulled out more of the projectiles.

_Just imagine how things are going on now without us. Our parents must have a new clutch on the way, Ir'cidal's tail has new marks from hatchlings who had bitten it, our sisters are expecting their own clutch as we are now, our fathers are passing on Sharoom's teaching to the next generation and much more. _

Amithya had finished and allowed Promoneius to rest his head on top of her neck.

_I miss them all, _Amithya sadly said. Promoneius licked her ear.

_So how are you feeling, how soon do you think we could have our very first clutch? _

_Not long now. Being gravid is an odd feeling some how I feel very close to all those before me and who will come after me. It must be because having a clutch I am contributing to on going existence of our kind. _

_That must be it; my mother had told Nia and I that females are more perceptible to those kinds of things, _Promoneius said.

Amithya blinked her eyes in agreement she open her maw showing off her impressive teeth her tongue extended and curling back into her mouth as she let out a loud yawn.

_Lets rest my beloved; _Promoneius said imitating her, faking a yawn.

Amithya smiled at his imitation and settled herself to sleep as he did.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Promoneius observed Amithya devour the bear that he had brought back to her the next day. She had eaten the deer and the mountain goat that he had brought to her that morning but she was still hungry and Promoneius had left to find her something different for her to try. Promoneius sharp senses had detected movement outside the lair. He got up a growling putting himself in front of Amithya who had paused in her gorging as her mate blocked her view.

Promoneius made himself look as imposing as possible to deter the trespassers.

_Alright, show yourselves! _Promoneius commanded with great authority.

Gu'shal materialized from the woods along with several members of her tribe. Three large Urgals were transporting dead deer. The Urgal matriarch fell to the ground along with her cohorts groveling before the dragons.

"Flame tongue Promoneius we seek your forgiveness for what we have done to you yesterday, have mercy on our village", the matriarch said.

Promoneius was embarrassed and insulted. He had heard of such human myths where dragons were seen as creators of the world and worship as demigods (**AN:** Babylonian mythology: Martoph and Tiamat) and he didn't like it. Sharoom had especially warned them about this in his teachings.

_The lure of power could only result in death. Dragons aren't meant to rule over a fellow sentient race, but through service to others could honor be achieved, _Amlute had once said to his children quoting Sharoom's exact words.

_Cease this at once! Get up get up now! _ Promoneius ordered.

The Urgals got to their feet.

"We saw you hunting Flame tongue we have brought you offerings to beg for you to spare our village from your wrath"; Gu'shal said bowing her head in respect not to idolize.

_These are the creatures that harm you? They should be groveling before us! _

_Amithya, calm down my dear, its not what Sharoom would want us to do, _Promoneius said to her as she got herself up.

Amithya propped her head onto his back.

_You fiends explain yourselves. How dare you attack my mate, _she snarled at them. Her frills extended to show her anger.

The Urgals groveled before the dragons again.

"Please it was a misunderstanding Flame tongues, our people revere dragons for their might, but we also fear them. Some of our folklore tells us if we were to pierce a dragon's hide or kill one that dragon's power would transfer over to us. Oovoz was young and foolish enough to believe in such things. I had excommunicated him from the tribe as punishment, the worse punishment we have in our society. Please forgive us."

_Then I will just have to finish-_

_Amithya! Forgive my mate Nar Gu'shal, we are new here and are not accustomed to your culture's beliefs and traditions I accept you apology and ask if you would to allow the young warrior you have excommunicated to return to your tribe. _

"Such things have never happen, but if you wish it shall be done".

_I am pleased to hear that, I only wish that things had gone better, _Promoneius had said.

"Please accept our offerings from our hunt as a token of good will between us Promoneius".

Gu'shal called up to the three large Urgals who had deposited the deer at the entrance of the lair. Promoneius inclined his head towards the matriarch.

_We accept such an offering of good faith, though I am obliged to return one to you as well what would you like me to do for you? _

"Please my good Flame tongue you were the one who gave me something first you allowed me to welcome back home my great grandson", Gu'shal said gratefully.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Amithya had kept quiet the rest of the time the Urgals had left before sun down. She and Promoneius feasted on the offered deer. With her appetite fully licked she hung her head in thought.

_Amithya?_ Promoneius asked worriedly and she looked up to him.

_I am sorry for the way I acted with our new neighbors. _

_I would not have been able to control myself as easy as you would if it was you who were attacked my dear, _Promoneius said. _I would omit what Sharoom would say to do. _

Promoneius nudged her underbelly accidentally poking Amithya with his nose horn. Amithya snapped biting back on one of his spikes that jutted out the back of his head. Her teeth raped against his spike before he broke away from her leaving scraped impressions in the ivory.

_Sorry, _Promoneius immediately apologize for what he had done.

Amithya just scold back at him. She looked at her belly to see if his horn had punctured her, fortunately it didn't.

_I am carrying daughters, _she suddenly said to him.

_Daughters! How many? _

_Two, I am sorry I should have told you about it earlier my dear. I had found out when you were out hunting for the bear._

Promoneius thought about his first clutch being all female.

_Are you sure neither of the eggs is a male? _

_Yes, _she said. _Don't tell me that your one of those males who takes pride in hav_ing_ a son. _

_No, no, I prefer daughters my dear. Thank the Divine! Daughters! If we were to have all sons in their drakehood there will be nothing but chaos._

_Drakettes are just as rambunctious dear; you have no idea how lucky you are that it was just you and Nia. I had to maintain my dominance over my other two sisters. Always having to fight over for food, vying for mother's attention. _Amithya smiled at the memories.

_Though if that is what the Divine grants us, I gladly accept. I am finally having the family I wanted with you Promoneius. _

She licked him on the ear. Promoneius nuzzled her on the snout, making sure he doesn't hurt her with his nose horn. Both mates purred. The expecting dragoness then settled herself down on her mate's forepaws and blinked her eyes as she fell into sleep. Promoneius soon joined her.


	10. Gerard of Therinsford

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a long while I had serious writer's block I hope I could continue this, I really do. ……………………………………………………………………………………….

With Amithya expected to clutch any day now Promoneius took it upon himself to the day-to-day maintenance of their lair. He swept away the bones from their pass kills outside with his tail as Amithya laden with eggs watched. She had just finished the deer Promoneius brought to her and laid herself on her side flicking her tail up and down her side staring lovingly at her mate as her gullet digested. Promoneius had set a blaze the midden pit that was dug out for the purpose burning away the sulfurous waste. The chores now done he returned to Amithya and curled up next to her.

_You are fed, and things around the lair are done. What else is there you need me to do for you my dear? _

Amirhya looked up at him.

_Including you being at my side, yes, everything is done. _Amithya said.

_Then consider the tasks being done for the day. _Promoneius rubbed his muzzle against her neck savoring her warm hide and sighed.

Something was moving in the woods Amithya was the first to detect it as she gave a threatening growl getting up knocking Promoneius up before he could let go of her.

_Men, they are hiding behind the trees. _

An arrow whizzed out from the trees striking Amithya in the clavicle as she recoiled screaming in pain Promoneius burst out ignorant of the projectile strike in the left femur. He charged towards the trees voices of men screaming in terror running away from him. He smashed the trees fore paws coming down on a solitary man wedging him between his talons. Keeping his venom in check as he felt it about to eject it from his glands.

The man ensnared in his talons immediately turned as pale as death and stare unblinkingly as Promoneius brought his snout down towards him opening his mouth just enough to let the man smell his sour breath.

_How dare you strike us,_ Promoneius said a growl hummed in his throat.

The man did not respond being to scare to speak.

_Who are you, why did you attack us! _

"I am…. Gerard of Therinsford. We…forgive us. My colleagues and I are farmers out hunting and…it was Elmelhim! It was he! He recognized you two as the dragons that had attacked his herd. It was he who struck you". Gerard ranted on in his defense.

"Please I have a son and another child on the way"!

_Promoneius let the man go. _Amithya commanded coming up to his side. She still bore the arrow lodged in her clavicle. _Sharoom would be disappointed. _

_My beloved, they have harmed you! _

_And I demand you free him, _Amithya sternly said. _Did you not hear him? He's a father as well!_

Promoneius as always obeyed his mate and released his grip on Gerard, once freed he scurried back but did not run immediately instead he turned back to look at the dragon pair.

"Thank you", he said to Amithya and ran off.

Promoneius turned back to his mate. She turned back stroking her tail across his side trying to divert his attention instead of the fleeing man.

_Amithya, _he started but was silenced when she looked back at him.

_Promo,_ _praise the Divine that none of us are seriously hurt_-

_I should have-_

_No! You will not harm any human being, even if I am killed. _ Amithya said thus silencing Promo's further protest.

_Promo, I know you first priority will always be me. But as your mate, and you as my we have to remind each other who we are and what we stand for. _

_Even if the one I love is carrying the very future of our bloodline?_ Promoneius countered.

_Yes, even that, if I was killed. For my sake, as an example of your love for me, you must not seek vengeance against those. 'For it is better to have a friend then an enemy, for it is better to forgive then to avenge'. _

Amithya's quotation of Sharoom's teaching further agitated Promo's feelings about the great dragon adding fuel to his earlier rejections to his stern doctrine preventing him from what he saw as being a better mate to Amithya. A good thing his father wasn't here.

_Speak no more of this; let us tend to our wounds and rest. _

Amithya returned back to the lair and tried extracting the arrow herself but her efforts only caused her more pain. Promoneius slipped in his maw, he swiftly yanked out the arrow. Amithya screeched at the sudden pain then panting heavily laid her head on Promoneius's brow as he began to tend to her injury. Nosing around her mate Amithya did that same thing on the projectile in his femur. Promoneius took the pain with out a sound. Amithya began to clean his wound but Promo asserted him self to finish cleaning Amithya's lesion. With nothing else to be done Amithya went to sleep on Promoneius's paws and Promo took watch over the woods incase the humans should attack again. He hoped for not only their sake but mostly for Amithya's he had seen the last of them.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Promoneius was scratching an irritable itch. The flat leathery smooth scales that is dragon skin is quite durable able to withstand and block out most parasites and external conditions. Excessive scratching is an odd behavior for a dragon so Amithya was watching him intently afraid for what was wrong with him.

_Dear, _Amithya questioned him. _Is it parasites? _

_I don't know, _Promoneius he said agitated the skin irritation causing him to blurt out.

Amithya got up.

_Show me your tongue,_ she said. Promoneius flicked out his tongue and Amithya examined it.

_You're sick dear! You tongue has white spots. _

Promoneius fell to the floor and belly dragged his underbelly offering him some relief.

_I can't be sick! I can't spread my affliction to you Amithya! _

_I should not be afraid my dear. My mother says one of the advantages of being gravid is that the immune system is strengthened, or so it is believed. _Amithya said confidently.

The arrows they freed from each other yesterday were still there. Black ooze seeped from the tapered points. Promoneius sniffed at it. Toxic! They had been poisoned!

_Amithya! They have poisoned us! _Promoneius roared.

He turned his attention to the entrance of the lair infuriated, ready to spring out to take vengeance on those who attacked them only to be tackled by his mate.

Promoneius! _Halt! _

Amithya was lifted her head up from the arrow.

_It's not poison dear, or it can't be anything that would be effective to poison a creature of our size. Also, the one that was pulled from you was dripped in the stuff. The one with that smells of my blood had none._

_It's still irritating! _

She watched as Promoneius was scratching himself along the cave wall. The cave resonated with his low growling. Amithya got an idea from the sound of the waterfall outside the lair.

_Come with me dear, I have a remedy to aide the scratching. _

She led him out of the lair and to the river towards the earth pounding force of the waterfall.

_In the falls dear, _she instructed him and he obeyed.

Promoneius went backwards into the fall the gravity accelerated water feeling like thousands of pebbles hitting him. Amithya came up to him she taking the brunt of the water willingly. Water poured over them both as she brushed her snout across his back and his side. Her massage technique soothed him cleansing the aggravating skin to the point where Promoneius started to purr with relief. Promoneius nuzzled her back doing to her what she was doing to him. They washed each other for several minutes and retreated to the clearing outside their lair shook the water droplets off of them and lay down to dry themselves in the sun.

Amithya took a small nap with Promoneius watching over her neck. Watching the quiet woods ahead of them as if expecting a visitor.

_Was this how you pictured it? _Amithya asked him out of the blue.

_Pictured what? Where we would end up or how I pictured my life would be with my mate? _

Amithya lifted her head up to look into his eyes.

_Why, how we would end up. As for imagining my life with my mate, I told you I always pictured him looking like you and you are he. I am very pleased to be carrying a clutch that you have sired and to be with you for life. Though I always have thought of our home being high on a snow top peak but I still like this place. I do. _

_Even though I like how eventful our new home has been with the men, Gu'shal and her lot and especially the local dragons and their human compatriots but I still would like some peace and quiet that a lair high up on the peaks would offer. _

_I was thinking more of fighting wyrms for you honor my dear, _hummed Promoneius imagining him fighting off hoards of wyrms.

Amithya chuckled.

_You males, always looking for a fight, _she licked his ear.

_Well I admit how we ended up is more exciting then how I would have expected. I am satisfied with all the action we had. _Promoneius happily said.

_I think tonight might be the night, _Amithya suddenly said. _The eggs are now solid enough now I could feel them for sure. The clutching might be tonight or even sooner. _

Promoneius grunted out of his reverie. Hungry dragonets and their watchful mother replaced the imagery of fighting wyrms.

_Then we should prepare then. _

_When its time, I will dig out the nest but for now please grant me one last flight of freedom dear before I have to brood, _pleaded Amithya.

_Most certainly my precious, _he said getting up and nosed Amithya up.

They took flight but flew only a short distance as Amithya's energy was quickly depleted.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**AN**: Sorry again for the slow update, I was eagerly finishing this while waiting for our flight home from Florida. I have three chapters in production and will be out soon. Next chapter comes the clutching!


	11. Envy and Firstborns

**AN: **Big chapter here. Promo and Amithya have their clutch! Yay! And Saphira stresses over the fact that she has yet to mate. Poor Saphira.

……………………………………………………………………………

Eragon and Saphira had continued their lessons with Oromis and Glaedr back at the Craigs. The elf and gold dragon were very intrigued by the news of Promoneius and Amithya but had decided to leave the new dragons alone after Eragon had assured them that Promoneius is more then ready to defend his mate and brood.

_That certainly settles things, _Glaedr said. _Coming from a personal viewpoint of course the male will gladly do what he feels is best for his family._

Saphira snorted.

_Saphira! _Glaedr yelled at her to assert his authority in hopes to pacify her of making anymore of a fool of herself.

"Come now Saphira",comforted Eragon stroking Saphira's forepaw she turned her head away from him.

Saphira started stalking back and forth like a lion. More out of agitation then not wanting her rider's attention. The sapphire dragoness wasn't the same after they had encountered the newcomer dragons. She had grown envious of seeing a mated dragon pair. Her desire to mate had become a great obsession and Glaedr's reference to his past paternal stance reminded her. The golden dragon got himself up with his one good front leg.

_Saphira, I know you have such a great desire but-_

_So! _Saphira snapped back at him. _Why should I put such things away for now? Why must I carry the burden of being the last female of my kind? _

"But you are not the last female Saphira. You met Amithya", said Eragon.

_I meant the last Alagaessian female. It's obvious that those dragons are not the same species of dragons as I. The first dragon I ever met refused me, Thorn is on the side of the enemy, and the green egg is still in Galbatorix's hands and dare not think of the prospect of Shruikan mating with me. What does that leave me Eragon? _

The elder dragon stood snout to snout to the sapphire dragoness.

_Saphira we had talked about this. You have your duties to perform before you can have what you want. _

_You're just saying that because I remind you of your daughter. You don't have the common sense that the only way to save our race is for you to breed with me. _

Glaedr lost it. He pounced on her crushing her with double her weight. Eragon rushed to Saphira's side only to be hindered by Oromis who pulled him back down. Saphira lay under her elder's pin realizing that she had insulted him greatly mentioning that he should forget about his past mate and daughter.

_Master, I am sorry. _

The golden dragon released his grip on her and returned to the side of his rider. Not a word was spoken then Oromis said, "we are done for today, go you two, we will continue our lessons tomorrow. Go you two."

Back at the Tree house Saphira laid in her bowl to depress due to the day's events to speak. Eragon strolled aimlessly around their lodge. He sat himself opposite of her on the bed besides her bowl.

_I am so pathetic, _Saphira. 

"No your not", Eragon said.

_Eragon, I am the last female of my kind. The fate of all the alagaesian dragons rest with me. If Glaedr still wont have me or if we can not find a way to free Murtagh and Thorn from Galbatorix's control or if we cannot save the green egg. What hope is there for me, for my kind? _

"Remember when I said that dragons had to exist else where in the world? Look at Promoneius and Amithya, they are not from here and that just proves that you're not alone. I will ask our masters for a break to go see them again and when all this is over we will go look for other dragons, even if they are not the same species as you. I promise you Saphira and that's a promise I will honor. "

Eragon stroke her forepaw and sealed the promise in the ancient language.

_I would still like to mate with a dragon of my own kind, _Saphira said.

"I am sorry Saphira, if only I wish I could help you with that".

…………………………………………………………………………..

Amithya woke up in the middle of the night it was predawn. She felt an excruciating pain in her abdomen feeling like her hide was being pulled tight around her body.

_Promo, Promo! _She called out to him panicking as shifted in his tight embrace.

_What is it? Oh is it time. _

_Yes it is,_ Amithya said getting up with an effort as Promoneius released his grip.

She moved about the lair heading to a spot where the earth was the softest she had previously picked out for the event. She used her forepaw to excavate a shallow impression into the earth. Promoneius watched her as she did this. She dug out a hole by four feet by three feet and a foot deep and laid herself over it. Her breath had gone shallow as Prmoneius came up to lay by her side and draped a wing over, entwining his neck and tail around hers. Both of their parents had told them that in giving birth to trust their instincts and now they were letting themselves be guided by them.

Together they hum a melody enticing their eggs to come.

Amithya's tail became erect as a single egg departed her and a few seconds later another one had come. The mother dragon got herself up instantly to check on her first laid clutch. Two porcelain brown speckled eggs lay in the nest. Amithya settled herself around the nest of eggs front paws encircled around them vigilantly pulling the moist eggs close to her chest.

Promoneius sniffed at them. Flicking out his barbed tongue he gingerly brushed them as he slurp up some of the birthing fluid that still coated the egg. The receptors on his tongue permanently identified the eggs belonging to him. Amithya glared at him pulling his head back as she shoved hers towards him pushing him away from the eggs. The natural instinct to brood her eggs became active. Promoneius headed outside and took flight he encircled their home and landed on top of the peak.

Gathering himself he thrust his head and tail upward, wings out spread as he let out a fearsome drawn out roar commemorating the birth of their very fist clutch. Amithya had let out a punitive version of the roar from her station joining her mate's mightier one. The roar reflected off the adjacent peaks. It must have caused terror to all sorts of creatures for miles but Promoneius didn't care he was celebrating; only other dragons would know what the cry really meant. He let another roar but not as strong as the previous one. Amithya did not join him then he let his head fall, he never had roared like that before. He felt ill as if he had lost all the contents of his stomach. The remnants of the roar still echoed of the hills until he regained the energy he had used to produce it.

The father dragon glided back down to his family. Amithya glanced at him with one eye from her brooding position as her mate padded back inside their lair. Promoneius returned to his usual sleeping arrangement though this time he placed his right fore paw over her with his wing pulling himself closer to his family. Amithya had her head encircled around the clutch.

_That was the greatest roar I ever heard, _Amithya said under him groggily. _It was absolutely amazing. _

Promoneius licked her ear.

_How was the birth? _He asked her.

_Smoother then I expected. Mother had told us that with our mates beside us it would always be easy. _

She flicked out her tongue to lick him on the snout for that was all she could do to show her affection in her situation.

_Though I wonder, back home at the colony. Usually birthing females would have another female of their choosing to be with them on the opposite side of their mate. I had watched my mother been with one before that was something I would never forget. My mother surely enjoyed being there for that other female. I like to wonder who I would have picked to be there for me. _

_Who would you have picked then? _Asked Promoneius.

_I do not know. I have so many choices from my mother to yours and your sister to one of my. Even though I had always liked them, ever since we have fully bonded I feel closer to your family more then ever_

_I feel the same way about yours as well my dear. Our bloodlines are now one; our clutch is testimony to that. Our parents would be proud. _

_Very proud, _she corrected.

_Aye, jubilant they will be, if only they were here._

_So, the brooding has begun. Eight months of just lying here, tending to the eggs, no flying. _Amithya said despairingly she sighed.

_Not that I am complaining my dear it's just that-_

_I know, and if I could I would trade with you. _

Amithya snorted loudly.

_I am sorry dear my instincts are too strong. I have to constantly watch over the eggs for eight months. _

_My father was able to take watch when my mother was brooding my siblings and I, _Promoneius said.

_So did my father but a moment of freedom is just that a moment. _

Amithya settled down sleep taking her.

_We all have our duties dear. Tomorrow I expect you to bring me back the biggest prey beast you could find and I don't mean you going to raid the human town for cattle. They have their territory and we have ours let's respect our neighbors. _

_As your ever-loyal mate I will, _Promoneius said and went to sleep tenaciously coiled around his mate and clutch.

As he lolled off to sleep he thought about what it would've been like if they were back at the home colony with their new family all their relatives there from his caring mother to the sister he loves. Amithya shared in the soothing thought it as well.


	12. Drakes will be Drakes

**AN: **We dive deeper into Promo's early history withanother flashback here. This is the longest chapter yet. I had to really push myself to finish this chapter. Staying up into the wee hours of the morning to try to finish this.

………………………………………………………………………..

_Throw your chest out more! _

Promoneius did so, but failed to produce a roar that would please his father. He instead produced a croaking screech far too exhausted from his previous attempts. Was his father trying to get him to spit his venom instead? Sooner or later he could be spitting up blood.

_You're not doing it Promoneius, again like this!_

Amlute turned outward of the lair and let out a fearsome roar. Their mountainous home carried the roar towards the main colony lair.

Promoneius was about to protest when from within the cave his mother said, _dear you are putting too much on him, he can't be expected to produce a roar like that. _

_I am not dear, _Amlute glared at Nace. Then he called for Gilniat to join her brother and father out on the ledge.

_Listen my eggs. _He began in a more calming yet prideful manner.

_One of the things that define who you are as a dragon is your roar. It could either encourage or deter a coming battle with a rival. Why I have scarred many a wyrm away with my. _

He looked out to see if a wyrm was coming. Practically hopping for one to materialize before him.

_Your roar is more then a battle cry it's also your identity, it states who you are, it could also be used to advertise yourselves to attract potential mates. It is literarily the very soul of a dragon. It's just as important to you as your mating song. Now I will demonstrate again and you two will follow me along all right? _

_Yes father. _

_Now, think of something to fill your mind with the passion, the reason why you are roaring. It could be the urgency to protect your loved ones or territory or to defend your kills from wyrms. Think of something. _

Promoneius imagined Amithya and his sister being attacked by wyrms. The image immediately made his blood boil.

_Take a deep breath, all the way until you can't fill your lungs anymore and with all your might thrust you neck out all the way and let it out! _

Amlute let out his roar and Promoneius and Gilniat let out there's. They were suddenly taken back when an additional roar joined them nearly throwing Amlute off balance by the ledge of the family's cave. They looked back within the lair and saw Nace standing up from her resting spot.

_Amazing mother, _praised Gilniat and Nace nuzzled her daughter as she joined her family out on the ledge.

_That's a roar,_ Promoneius saidas his mother nuzzled him as well.

_Thank you little ones. _

Amlute stood where he was silently.

_Trying to usurp my place in the family? _Amlute said jokingly.

_Never my dear, _Nace licked his ear.

Amlute looked at his offspring.

_Good work, that will be all for today my eggs. Keep practicing especially you Promo. _

_But Father! _Promoneius exclaimed. _Surely I am getting better. _

_You still aren't throwing your neck out you are being ignorant of your lessons. _

The golden dragon disappeared into the lair leaving his son sulking. Promoneius dug his talons into the stone. Nace came up to her son and nuzzled him. She hummed to him maternally as she lifted his downed snout so that both of their golden eyes met.

_Dear, don't take your father's severe opinion so personal; he only wants to strive for your best so you could protect your future mate and family. You had a better roar then your brother did when he was your age and in time you will be have a mighty one just like your father's. _

_Not fast enough for Father's liking, _Promoneius said sarcastically.

_Well you inherited your father's patience. _Nace chuckled.

_Remember how I told you two about how your grandfather, my sire, how he had died honorably as he gave his life to protect my mother who was carrying my egg? You and your sister both have his blood in you in addition to your father's line._

_So father is putting all this on me cause of our heritage? _

_All males take pride in their bloodlines. It is just not cause of family heritage but as our heritage as dragons. _Nace said. She looked back inside the lair her mate's sapphire eyes could be gleamed from the ledge. Silently listening from his sleeping spot.

_You will be able to snare your prey when you least expect it. _Nace had quoted the old saying_. Now come inside you two, its time for us to retire for the day,_ Nace turned forward for the lair looking back waiting for Promoneius. Gilniat was already partway inside. _Come Promo._

_May I stay out for a while longer mother? _

_Very well but not to long, _Nace went to join her mate inside. She and Gilniat exchanged glances and Gilniat went to join her brother. She repeated her mother's caring nuzzle.

_You have a better relationship with father then I do Nia. _

_No, I don't. I could say that you have a better relationship with mother then I do cause some say that fathers are closer to daughter and sons are closer to mothers. But I do know that both our parents love us equally and you know that to. _

Promoneius watched as an adult dragon flew past them beyond the range of their home cave. The setting sunbathed his black scales in an orange red glow.

_Who do you think that is? _Gilniat asked trying to change the subject to get her brother to think of something else.

_I don't know, maybe its Cyronechra. _He sighed and nuzzled his sister's snout seeking her comfort.

_I love you Nia. _

_I love you to Promo; we are brother and sister of our parent's second clutch of a good line. We shall add more fame to our family's legacy._ Her grey and silver hide rippled as she shook herself._ Now come inside I am for sleep._

………………………………………………………………………………….

Promoneius along with his friend Cravios both laid their heads lazily on the rocks before them on the spire they usually roosted watching other dragons of the colony go about their business. The two watched as a young pair happily pursued each other through the air the drake calling out lustfully to the drakette as the pair perform their aerial display. Both of them had one thing on their mind at this point. Then Cravios turned away repulsed from watching the young courting pair.

_Is Gilniat still moping over that black male you two saved? _He asked.

Poor Gilniat had been slowly recovering from her depression over Errovax's refusal to mate with her due to her age for nearly a month now. Promoneius had spent long hours by his beloved sister's side and so had their parents especially their mother.

_Yes, she really loved him Cravios. She felt that Errovax would be the one to sire her eggs. _

The very mention of Errovax's name must have put fire in Cravios's heart as the drake padded around the spire impatiently.

_What could she see in a male many times her size and twice her age?_

_It's the female who seek the best of the males to father her young and beside Errovax had many a trophy from his fight with wyrms almost to the point where his life was lost, _Promoneius said.

_Typical, _Cravious slapped his tail on the ground. _So its back to more primal features such as battle trophies then the melodies of a song? I would gladly fight Errovax for Gilniat's heart. Yes, I may not have many a trophy from my battles but I am a black and have a good song. _

_My parents, _Cravios snorted. _Sorry Promo, of course they want me out of the nest soon so they might try on their second nuptial to have a bigger clutch. I knew they were disappointed with just having me as their only offspring. _

_I am giving you a tidbit. _Promoneius said using the dragon idiom.

Cravios growled at Promoneius. _It's not funny Promo! _

Promoneius arched up his neck in a challenging stance teeth slightly bared. Later he would realize his mistake for provoking Cravios to say the next hurtful thing.

_Perhaps you would like me to court Amithya. _

He hadn't yet begun to initiate courtship with her but Cravios knew that Promoneius has an eye for her. Promoneius hissed at Cravios for daring to mention the prospect of him mating with Amithya. Later on he knew it would be a foolish mistake that Cravios was just taunting him but still he was primed for a fight. Cravios hissed and then pounced at Promoneius. The two males were tossed off of their spire. Their talons wrack at each other's sides, both were too intense on their fight non aware that they will soon hit bottom. Promoneius temporarily liberated from his battle lust made a mad grab onto a short ledge as Cravios torn at his flesh. Trying to hold on with a single forepaw his talons scratched away the obsidian rock as Cravios pulled them down.

They continued their fall Promoneius attempted to free himself from Cravios's grip while trying to dodge him from biting his neck.

Bam!

The two drakes struck a saving ledge. Promoneius was the unfortunate who was the one who hit the rock. When he recovered, his vision, restored he looked over Cravios glaring back at him with still a glint of rage in his eyes.

_Its over between us Promoneius_, Cravios said silently and took off.

Promoneius remained on the ledge resting there. His mind clouded with fatigue and worry for Amithya and grief for loosing a friend. All he wanted to do was to lie there in his pool of misery but an image of his sister appeared in his mind. The depressing thoughts were so relaxing but the image of his sister was still there no matter how much he tried to focus his misery the image of his sister kept on coming back stronger. Soon Gilniat was joined by the soothing look of his mother and then Amithya. Oh his beloved Amithya. The only dragoness he ever wanted to mate with. How he longed to curl up with her at night with their clutch nestled in her forepaws as he groomed her ear. He cannot give up he would not lay here and bleed to death. He wanted to rejoin his sister and mother and court Amithya. With all his will he summoned he agonizingly pushed himself up and set forth to cleaning his wounds. He cleaned them the best he can at least that will keep the blood from flowing for a while.

Darkness had begun to take hold of the days events, Promoneius had to get home his parents must be worried. Promoneius opened his wings panting already as if his body was forecasting an unsuccessful trip home. He shivered, he never felt so cold in his life. The lost of blood had not only weakened him but the cold air started to affect him. He again collapse, wings sprawled out untidily.

_Get up, _Promoneius said to himself.

Too weak he wanted to sleep but then his heart had jumped when he heard the beat of wings overhead fearing it could be a wyrm attracted by the smell of his blood a beacon of an injured dragon that would make an easy kill. How was he going to defend himself? Adrenaline gave him enough strength to get up a quick look around showed no crevices where he could possibly hide in.

Then the source of the beating wings appeared, it wasn't a wyrm. Instead it was Cathrit'te, a dragoness that he knew from a mentioning his mother had told him. Apparently they were close friends when they were growing up at the main lair. Just as he and Cravios once was.

Promoneius cried out, but all he could produce was a hatchling's squawk but that got Cathrit'te's attention as the dragoness turned back. The white dragoness reared up as she slammed into the rock face her talons immediately finding perfect purchase for the ledge was to big for her.

_Young one what has happened to you_, she said concerned as if she was his mother.

_I got into a fight with another male over-_

_Say no more, oh dear, it's a miracle that was I near by. _She eyed the now frozen blood repulsed by it.

_I must get you home; _she extended her next towards him. _Climb on me. You smell familiar do I know your parents? _

_My mother is Nace and my father is Amlute. _Promoneius laid himself opposite of her head.

_Nace's son! Oh! I should have known from the start. She's a jade with black stripes, with bristling spikes along the length of her neck and opposing crescent tail fins, right? _

_That's me mother. _

_She and I go way back dear why ever since we first broke through our eggs I think. I see her in you and some of your father. Are you holding on tight my dear?_

_Yes. _

Cathrit'te's returned her neck an upward position so Promoneius was look straight down into the gray mist of dusk below. His rescuer shifted through the rock face then suddenly pushed off with her forepaws nearly doing an invert as she dove down parallel to the cliff face and opening her wings glided upward. She turned in the opposite direction she was going knowing just where Amlute and Nace resided. Promoneius shut his eyes as the sun was retiring for the day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Amlute and Nace both watched the horizon from the ledge of their home lair apprehensive for their son's return. Gilniat had settled herself between her mother's forelegs looking up to her chest reveling in her mother's warmth. It was going to be a cold night, for it was the start of winter and there were fore tell signs that a blizzard was on its way.

_This is the fifth time this year he has broken curfew, _Amlute growled. _I am going to go for him. _

_Dear he knows when to be back, he's probably out at the main lair courting a potential mate. _

_I hope so my beloved. Though I would be much relieved if I should go and discover him lusting after a drakette at the main lair. _

_Look mother and father_. Gilniat cried pointing with her snout towards an on coming dragoness with an odd-looking tendril descending from her snout not her jaw line.

_Who is that? _Amlute asked lengthening his neck to see the newcomer.

_Its Cathrit'te, _Nace proclaimed.

_Hail friends, _Cathrit'te called out when she was in range of being heard. _Look who I had found. _She turned a tight circle to show them the incapacitated Promoneius laying the length of her neck.

_Promoneius! _Cried Nace. She sprung up into the air nearly knocking over poor Gilniat.

Promoneius acknowledge his mother weakly.

_Land, we must get him inside. _She commanded and Cathrit'te landed on the ledge and headed in with Promoneius's family in procession.

Amlute eased his son off of Cathrit'te into the caring grasp of his mother who immediately cosseted him as if he was a newborn hatchling. Gilniat helped her mother clean his wounds and huddled him close trying to keep him warm as his father had fetch what scraps of meat they had to give to his son. When it seemed to Nace that her son was stable as he began to gnaw on the leg bone, she turned to Cathrit'te.

_May the Divine reward you a thousand blessings to you and your family sister may you and your mate have a joyous family. For bringing back our son you certainly restored joy to us. _

Touched by the blessing, Cathrit'te humbly bowed.

_No the greatest joy was returning your son home to you sister. I pray he will make a swift recovery. Since my mate and I have yet to have hatchlings of our own. Being there for your son made me feel as if he was my own. _

_When do you think you will have your nuptial? _Amlute asked.

_We already had our flight and many others after that, and I have yet to conceive. I am afraid that one of us may be infertile but there is no way of knowing which one of us for sure. _

_Oh dear, I pray you would be blessed with a clutch, _Nace said.

_Me too, _Gilniat spoke up from being curled around her brother.

_Thank you, I ought to get going Iq'or must be worried about me and a storm is brewing. _

_Would you like an escort back to your lair Cathrit'te it's the least I could do? _ Amlute offered.

_No I will be fine, so long everyone_.

They sent her off with their own farewells including Promoneius who was showing better improvement. The family huddled close to each other as they always done with Promoneius and Gilniat curled up to their mother and Amlute laying a wing over them.

Nace nuzzled her son and asked him what had happened.

Promoneius had to lie he couldn't tell them how he fought with Cravious. Even though a fight between males is well known and along with their teachings from Sharoom, a family feud could still be inevitable and deadly.

_I was on my way back from spending time with Cravios when I was attacked by a wyrm, Promoneius said. _

Amlute growled.

_Did you see what the beast look likes? _

_No, I was struck from behind. _

Amlute got up suddenly full of rage that it scared his offspring.

_Amlute my love, please be at peace, _Nace said.

He glared at her. _I will not stand idly as our son is cowardly attacked by those monsters Nace! How could you support those who nearly took him away from us! _

_I shall never support those who dare bring harm to our family and I will protect our children to the death, _Nace said firmly.

Amlute halted in his fit. Nace had never spoken to him like that before. He wasn't sure how he should proceed. Nace returned to her normal self as quickly as her rage took over. She looked at their son and daughter who cautiously lifted their snouts from each other's wings.

_Oh my little ones, I'm sorry, _she nuzzled both of them purring and licked their snouts.

_I would just be as in raged as you would be my beloved, _Nace said to Amlute. _What I meant to say is that I rather not go into battle as blindly as you. Wit is just as deadly as talons, tooth, tail and flame. Those who use the two have the best chance of victory. But then I had succumbed to it so easily as you. _

Amlute lay by her side and licked her ear and draped his wing over her. He stared softly at his children.

_My apologies my precious family, _he sighed.

Promoneius couldn't take the guilt; it was worse then his wounds. He knew the consequences would be severe to him for Father was a very fierce dragon of such honor having someone of his own blood hold the truth would hurt him greatly. If there were going to be a feud between his family and Cravios's (which he suspected sooner or later the truth will be exposed as Cravios must have told his parents about today's events) then he hoped his father and Cravios's father would remember their statures of being dragons of Sharoom and not engage in a petty feud that will breed only more violence and just as might well spread to the rest of the colony.

_Father, _Promoneius began and his father listened his blue eyes shifted at him. He might as well blurt it out even though he was incredibly reluctant he knew this would cause another fight. Maybe telling his father wouldn't be so bad, he was quite understanding at times, and sometimes not. Nevertheless…

_I wasn't attacked by wyrms. Cravios and I had a duel over the matter of insults and mating rights. _

As expect Father rose again and came snout to snout with Promoneius. Gilniat had driven her snout into her mother's breasts.

_You mean to say that you lied? You! My own flesh and blood! Tarnish our line with a lie! _

_I was afraid of starting a feud with Cravios's family, _Promoneius said quickly in defense. _It was necessary._

_The need to lie is never necessary! I had taught you better then that! And as for a feud between our family and Cravios's, I know Bathimese well. He wouldn't declare one and neither will I. _He looked away for a moment.

_Tell us what really happened Promo, _Nace asked.

_Cravios and I were watching a courting pair when he asked me if Nia was still upset with Erro for leaving her and I told him yes and went on about how battle trophies are winning out over a song. _

_Like I would want him to sire my eggs! _ Gilniat suddenly spoke up glaring at her brother. _I am keeping myself for Erro! _

_Nia not now, _Father commanded leaving his daughter to snivel as she sought out to cover herself with her mother's right wing. Nace nuzzled her to sooth her.

_Then what happened, _Father asked.

_He then told me how he felt pressured by his parents to leave them so they could have a bigger clutch and I told him that I am giving him a tidbit and he must have gotten hurt by that for he told me that it wasn't funny then I rose to challenge him. I know I shouldn't have. Then he mentioned if he should court Amithya instead of me. That's when we lost it. _

His parents look at each other then Father said, _that is not an honorable fight Promo. I told you to pick your battles wisely and that was a foolish mistake._

_I know but he was going to court Amithya before me. _

_Either way you were the perpetrator in this petty squabble. It wasn't worth dying for son. _Amlute said. _Not to mention it wouldn't be the honorable way to earn battle trophies. _

Gilniat poked her teary eyes from under her mother's wing.

_At least I know Erro has more honor then Cravios does, _she said triumphantly.

_How did you end up on the ledge and what happened to Cravios? _Father continued.

_We fell off our spire and struck the ledge I tried to grab on to the rock face but Cravios was too much into his battle lust that he pulled me down until we struck the ledge. When I regained consciousness he told me it was over between us and flew off. _

_Well you're both okay now and that's what we should be more focused on. The saying is true that males only think of fighting and mating and females think of egg laying and hatchling rising, _Nace sighed.

Amlute yawned. _Well, nothing is a better lesson then actually experiencing it, let this be a lesson to you Promo about choosing your battles and your words. _

_Yes, Father._

_Sleep takes me, night my beloved family._ With that and a wing over his mate and daughter the golden dragon went to sleep.

Nace laid her neck over Promoneius.

_Mother, I am sorry for what I have done. _

_Oh my dear, you know we will always forgive you, but you owe your apology to Cravios. _

_I know I regret greatly what I said to him, I pray we could still be friends. _

_No relationship of any kind is ever without its own trial and error. Who knows maybe such things will make you stronger. Your father and I had many of those and we have come closer because of it. _

_Take Erro and I for instance brother, I know my beloved will return to me someday and we will be stronger just like some of the tings we went through and some of the things that you will go through with Amithya. _Gilniat said.

_Exactly,_ Nace agreed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After Promoneius had made a full recovery his father took him to the main lair. The place where the great dragon Sharoom once lived was now the central meeting place for the Heirs of Sharoom. The Heirs had arranged themselves around the dais where Sharoom had slept. Promoneius sat besides his father looking over he saw Cravios and his father. Cravios made a show of ignoring his glances by looking stern and paying attention to the droplets of snow water falling into a nearby pool. 

_Now for the final order of things, _Av'reum said. He was red with sleek horns along the length of his jaw reminding Promoneius of his grandmother Viola.

_The recent contest between the sons of Bathimese and Amlute has left a sort of unsettled tension in our community. The two delinquents are here for formal apologies_.

All eyes were now on them and both fathers snapped his son to attention with a flick of their tails on their side. Promoneius climbed the dais the rock on top was very uneven and it made him think how did Sharoom ever found this comfortable. Cravios approached him with a cool leer on his face and then he noticed his left nostril had been nearly clawed out, did Promoneius really do that much damage to his friend? As expected both drakes had performed the submissive gesture perfectly choreographed and sat back on their hunches.

_Closure, _declared Hath'rier.

_A true win to a contest, _Calamya said. She was well known for always giving a clever metaphor to everything.

_Peace to the younger Heirs, _Odovar't roared in his own style.

_May their words always be interpreted as amiable._ Ir'cidal said though if it were meant, as a jest towards Odovar't Promoneius couldn't tell for only his horn could be visible from the dais.

The rest of the dragons including their father's gave their well wishes. Promoneius and Cravios stared at each other. It seemed to Promoneius that Cravios was saying a thousand words to him just through his eyes. Then both drakes turned tail and returned to their fathers. The Heirs ended their meeting with the traditional oath they say together and went their own separate ways. Promoneius glanced one last time at Cravios; he left as fast as he could his father having to cease his conversation with another Heir to go after him.

The feud between their families have been settled, Promoneius and Cravios did meet again on their spire as they always had, but to Promoneius it wasn't the same as it once was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN**: That's it! The longest chapter I have written yet. I have begun writing the big battle with Galby. Though that wont come in till much later in the story.


End file.
